My Only Wish This Year
by candycane881
Summary: Hermione only wants one thing for Christmas... and Santa has a really weird sense of humor. DRAMIONE. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Santa

Chapter 1: Dear Santa

_Last night I took a walk in the snow,__  
><em>_Couples holding hands, places to go,__  
><em>_Seems like everyone but me is in love__  
><em>_Santa can you hear me?_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,__  
><em>_I sent it off, it just said this:__  
><em>_I know exactly what I want this year__  
><em>_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby, baby__  
><em>_I want someone to love me, someone to hold,__  
><em>_And maybe, maybe __  
><em>_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me? __  
><em>_I have been so good this year__  
><em>_And all I want is one thing,__  
><em>_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want, just for me__  
><em>_Underneath my Christmas tree__  
><em>_I'll be waiting here__  
><em>_Santa that's my only wish this year__  
><em>

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep__  
><em>_Would I be wrong for taking a peek__  
><em>_'Cause I heard that you're coming to town__  
><em>_Santa can you hear me?_

_I really hope that you're on your way__  
><em>_With something special for me in your sleigh__  
><em>_Oh please make my wish come true,__  
><em>_Santa can you hear me?__  
><em>

_I want my baby, baby__  
><em>_I want someone to love me, someone to hold__  
><em>_Maybe, maybe__  
><em>_We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me?__  
><em>_I have been so good this year,__  
><em>_All I want is one thing__  
><em>_Tell me my true love is near__  
><em>

_He's all I want, just for me__  
><em>_Underneath my Christmas tree__  
><em>_I'll be waiting here__  
><em>_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time__  
><em>_Bring me love I can call all mine __  
><em>_'Cause I have been so good, so good this year, __  
><em>_Can't be alone under the mistletoe,__  
><em>_He's all I want in a big red bow._

_Santa can you hear me?__  
><em>_I have been so good this year__  
><em>_And all I want is one thing__  
><em>_Tell me my true love is near__  
><em>

_He's all I want, just for me__  
><em>_Underneath my Christmas tree__  
><em>_I'll be waiting here,__  
><em>_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Oh Santa, can you hear me?__  
><em>_Oh Santa, Well he's all I want__  
><em>_Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree__  
><em>_I'll be waiting here, __  
><em>_Santa that's my only wish this year.__  
><em>

Hermione sighed as she turned off her music. She was only making herself more depressed than she already was. She was sitting in the window well staring out the window, literally doing as the music said and watching all the couples outside walking hand-in-hand in the snow – her best friends included. Harry had Ginny and Ron … well Ron had broken up with her a month ago and of course immediately started dating Lavender after. It still hurt but given the choice she honestly wouldn't go back to him either. Right now Hermione just wanted someone who would love her. Ron was the closest thing that reminded her of it and of course it didn't help with it being close to the holidays it only made her want it more.

"Dear Santa," she said out loud, "If you really do exist now would be the ideal moment to send me my only wish this year … Mr. Perfect, whoever he is."

She wished Santa Claus was real and in a month and a half she would find Mr. Perfect waiting for her underneath her Christmas tree. She laughed at herself. Now she was just being silly and slightly desperate.

The war was over and people were moving on and were happy again. She wanted to be part of that. Here she was – her 7th year. It should have been the best. Everything was so much better now. Even she was better. She took pride in how she looked now and it wasn't necessarily about the best grade, ok fine grades still mattered. But she had other hopes like to catch someone's eye – even though she didn't know whose. She was supposed to be out there, happy with everyone else but she couldn't bring herself to. This was especially after it took her forever to convince Harry and Ron and a few others to even come back and finish school. She was happy with the way things had turned out but honestly something was missing and she felt incredibly lonely.

She was lost in her own world and didn't notice someone walk into the Head's Common room.

"Still pining over Weasel because I'm fairly certain he's not pining over you," said a voice.

"Shove it, Malfoy," she said as she turned to give him a glare.

"Feisty," he said with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on her potions homework.

"So you're not denying it then?" he asked.

Silence.

"Ignoring me?" he asked again.

Hermione looked up and gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean ignoring you? We never talk and I don't know why you're bothering right now unless it's your one desire to irritate me to death and unfortunately I have to say it's working," she said.

"Score one point for me," he said with yet another smirk and then went to his room.

Hermione thought that was incredibly weird. They seriously never talked. Things weren't nearly as bad as they were during their first 6 years of school together, but they weren't great either. They merely tolerated each other, and normally that meant silence. They were both the heads surprisingly. She thought they should have chosen someone who was a real 7th year and not a repeat. Hermione didn't really want the attention, especially after the war, but Professor McGonagall said it would be a good example if they were heads together and got along in public. That's why they tolerated each other, but still it always meant silence.

Hermione just shook her head and focused on her homework again.

A few moments later Malfoy came out and sat his stuff at the table.

"Oh and by the way, nice pink cloud pants," he said.

Hermione gave a small smile, hoping he didn't see but still ignored him. He really was acting weird. Especially now he was sitting in the same room with her by choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first HP Fanfic! Read & Review please! This one should finish up by Christmas otherwise it wouldn't make sense. :) This is obviously set during their makeshift 7th year and the characters might be slightly different than their normal selves... example Hermione cares what she looks like now, so just an FYI. Still hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Mr Perfect

Chapter 2 Finding Mr. Perfect

They sat in silence for a while but Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He never spent time here so why start now?

"Malfoy… what are you doing?" asked Hermione who was suddenly annoyed.

"What does it look like? Homework, same as you," he said without looking up.

"I got that. I should have said what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The last time I checked I lived here," he said.

"Yeah I know, but you normally can't stand to be in the same room with me. You hate me last time I checked," she said.

Draco gave her a shocked look.

"No! I don't hate you!" Malfoy started and then paused giving her a straight face, "It's more like a very severe dislike."

"Well the feeling is mutual. I'll do us both a favor and leave because your presence is distracting me," she said as she stood up.

"I know. I'm the Slytherin Sex God, my presence distracts all women," he said.

Hermione threw him a look of disgust.

"That is so not what I meant! I think I'd rather date a troll," she said as turned the corner to go to her room to change.

"Good because that's all you're going to end up with," she heard Malfoy say as she reached her door.

Why was he so darn right irritating? Couldn't he annoy someone else? She was perfectly happy wallowing in self-pity without him. She quickly changed into her robes so she looked presentable enough to leave her room. She ran a brush through her very shiny and soft now tamed hair, grabbed her bag and walked as quickly as she could to the portrait. Thankfully Malfoy decided to shut up and let her leave in peace.

Unfortunately she regretted it as she would have rather taken on Malfoy then seen what was directly in front of her. Ron was snogging Lavender completely senseless and Ginny and Harry were busy flirting up a storm. At least they had some dignity.

"Umm, hi," said Hermione, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get you of course!" said Ginny.

"We were just going to get some hot chocolate and hang out in the Gryffindor common room and wanted you to come with us," said Harry.

Ron was still kissing Lavender albeit a little less fiercely.

"You know, I was just headed to the library. I think I'll take a rain check though!" said Hermione.

"Yeah sure. Well, see you around," said Harry.

She watched them walk away and turned towards the library again.

After watching them Hermione made an executive decision that she would definitely find Mr. Perfect this year. She just had to. Unfortunately she knew all the Gryffindors and none of them were at all appealing to her. Her trip to the library had new meaning. Yep, Mr. Perfect couldn't be a Gryffindor and one of the best places to start would be the library because her Mr. Perfect would like reading and studying just as much as she would.

She walked into the library and sat at her favorite chair. It was smack dab in the middle of the library. Nobody could miss her there. She settled in comfortably and started where she left off with potions.

A while later someone came and sat down in one of the chairs near her. She smiled at herself. See. Someone had noticed her. She quickly looked over and then inwardly groaned. Of course it was Malfoy.

"Why are you following me, Malfoy?" asked Hermione irritated.

"Me? Follow you?" he asked and paused for a second pretending to think on it, "Uh, yeah definitely not. In case you hadn't noticed this is the school library. A perfectly acceptable place to be when you're studying. It doesn't belong to you."

"But I came here to escape you," she said.

"Well too bad. There's something here I need. If you don't like it by all means leave. I won't miss you," he said and turned to look at the book he had picked up.

Suddenly Hermione realized she was tired and wanted to go to bed. No Mr. Perfect tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: to Just Your Above Average Malfoy - The song is My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears... it's pretty great haha. **

**To everyone else... thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 3 Unexpected Surprise

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down by her friends. They were all chatting animatedly about something.

"Hermione! Guess what!" said Ginny excitedly.

"What?" she asked taking a drink of the pumpkin juice in front of her.

"We're having a Christmas dance this year! Isn't that exciting?" asked Ginny.

Hermione almost choked on her drink.

"Since when?" she asked.

"They announced it before you walked in this morning," said Ginny.

"Well that's really great!" said Hermione trying to sound as excited as she could.

"We'll have to go dress shopping next time we're in Hogsmeade," piped in Lavender.

"Yeah, how much fun would that be," said Ginny.

"No it wouldn't," said Ron, "Then you girls would have to leave us,"

He pulled a sad face at Lavender. She kissed him and Hermione rolled her eyes.

A dance? Merlin. Now she really did need to find Mr. Perfect. She didn't want to be alone! How awful and embarrassing would that be? Wait. Everything worked out perfectly at the Yule Ball – it's got to work out this time! Yes, time is all it would take.

She quietly sat with the rest of her friends and waited until they were ready to move onto class. They had Transfigurations – with the Slytherins of course.

"Miss Granger, could I have a quick word with you and Mr. Malfoy before class?" Professor McGonagall.

Hermione didn't even realize Draco was there. She followed the two to the front of the class.

"I'm sure by now you have both heard about the Christmas Ball we've decided to have this year. We thought it would be appropriate for the two of you to set aside your differences for one night for just a few minutes to have the opening dance with each other. As the heads as well as from opposing houses it would lead a great example for the rest of the students," she said.

Hermione really just wanted to die right about then. Dance with Malfoy? He would probably hex her, or worse embarrass her. She bit her lip. She had to accept but the words just weren't coming.

"Sure," answered Draco first as he squashed Hermione into an awkward side hug, "We would love to demonstrate unity for our fellow students."

"Get your hands off me, Malfoy," said Hermione as she pushed herself away

Hermione threw a glare at him.

"Of course. I'm sure it will be just lovely," said Hermione sarcastically.

"I trust you will resolve everything and not demonstrate for the students what I see in front me," said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, professor. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm not quite myself. You can trust us," said Hermione apologetically.

Thank you Malfoy for making me look like a fool in front of the Professor! Why does the worst side of me come out in his presence?

"Thank you," said Professor McGonagall, "You may take your seats."

Hermione quickly sat next to Harry.

"What was that about?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh, you know. Head duty stuff… I have to dance with Malfoy at the Christmas Ball," she said through tight lips.

"You what? Are you serious? She can't honestly think that's a good idea?" he asked.

"I wish I was lying," she said, "I'd really rather throw myself off a cliff."

She took that moment to throw a glare over at Draco. He saw and blew a kiss back. Her eyes narrowed at him before she turned in her seat and cross her arms in frustration. He was absolutely impossible!

Professor McGonagall started class and Hermione was able to concentrate on something she loved – magic and of course proving she was the best at what she was doing.

As they walked out of class when it had ended Professor McGonagall added one more thing.

"Can I trust that you two will practice nicely together or do I need to get a dance teacher?" she asked Hermione and Draco before they left.

"Umm…" Hermione started but was quickly interrupted.

"I know how to dance. I can teacher Granger," said Draco.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'll check on your progress periodically," she said.

When they walked out Hermione asked, "Malfoy, you know how to dance?"

"Of course I know how to dance. What respectable wizard doesn't? Let me guess. You can't and you're dying to get into my arms to learn," he said with a smirk.

"I do not and I can dance just fine thank you! You interrupted me before I got a chance to say I didn't need a teacher but you probably would," she said smirking right back.

"We'll let's just put your skills to the test won't we? Practice tonight. 8 pm our common room because I don't believe a word out of your mouth," said Draco.

"I'll be there just so I can prove you wrong," said Hermione.

She stalked off in another direction of course, irritated with Malfoy. She stopped. Class was in the opposite direction and he was in her class… great Hermione. Good way to show Malfoy up with that one! She just hoped her dance skills were up to par. She hadn't danced since the Yule Ball and before that she learned when she was 11. She really hoped Malfoy wasn't as good as he said he was

"Merlin help me," Hermione said to herself before she entered the Potions classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even though there are only 2 reviews (and thanks SO much! Just Your Average Malfoy) I still enjoy seeing the numerous 'alerts' I get. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh... and I had a question for Pottermore people out there. I'm sure at least one of you is... when is she opening it up to the rest of us? I missed the early registration because of work and school. :( And how totally awesome is it? haha**

**And as always... enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Practice

Chapter 4 Dance Practice

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny and Lavender. Ron and Harry weren't there yet.

"So… dance practice?" asked Ginny with a sly smile.

"Harry?" asked Hermione with a sigh.

"Of course! He tells me everything and apparently you don't! I'm slightly offended," said Ginny.

"What's there to tell except I have practice with him tonight?" asked Hermione.

Lavender piped in, "He's bloody gorgeous! Aren't you nervous?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Lavender?" asked Hermione.

"Obviously, but who cares? You can't ignore someone who exudes sex," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Oh good gosh he does not! That's slightly disgusting," said Hermione.

"Just admit it Hermione!" said Ginny.

"Not you too! You're both obsessed and you already have guys!" she said.

"Well now that we've had this conversation you'll think about it as soon as you seem him. Then as soon as you get into his arms and he holds you you'll get even more nervous and you'll notice that we're right," said Ginny.

"And when you realize it you have to come tell us EVERYTHING so we can live through you," said Lavender sighing.

"Right. Well sorry I'm sure I'll disappoint you. Malfoy is not in the slightest bit that… dare I say it… sexy. Eww. Gross. I just used Malfoy in sexy in the same sentence," said Hermione shuddering.

"Just keep telling yourself that," said Ginny smiling again.

"Telling yourself what?" asked Harry as he came up behind them.

Hermione jumped. Oh please oh please don't continue this conversation in front of them.

"Oh nothing," said Ginny as she smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Whatever you say," he said as he sat down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

They all grabbed the food in front of them as it magically appeared as usual. Except now Hermione couldn't help but think about Draco Malfoy. Why was everyone so attracted to him? What the heck did they see? Oh well. Guess she would find out.

~~~~

7:50 pm rolled around and Hermione dug out one of the few pairs of heels she had. You can't dance properly if you don't have heels. She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed into a plain black shirt and put on a twirly black skirt. She really hoped she wasn't going to make a fool of herself by what she was wearing. When she learned with her dad this is what she wore. If she was really going to prove to Malfoy she could dance she wanted the whole get up.

She looked at her watch 7:55 pm. She nodded an approval of herself and confidently went downstairs to the common room.

Malfoy was standing there waiting for her wearing a nice silver shirt and black dress pants.

Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten and the image of Ginny and Lavender popped into her head. Oh Merlin. She was in fact doing exactly what they had predicted. Now she was nervous, but it was definitely _not_ because she was attracted to Malfoy. He just looked really nice was all.

"Malfoy," she greeted casually.

"Granger," he said with a curt nod, "You dress up just for me?"

"What? No! This is just what my father taught me. I should say the same to you though," she said.

"If you must know I'm going out after this, but it's none of your business," he said.

"Let's just get this over with," said Hermione.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall again and she mentioned the music would most likely be something a waltz would fit into. I trust you know what you're doing? You look the part but I still don't believe you," Draco asked as he looked her up and down.

She felt her cheeks burn and her stomach tighten. Bloody hell! Really? FOCUS, Hermione. Focus.

"Keep your eyes to yourself and let's waltz," she said as she went to the middle of the room.

He turned on the music and wordlessly walked over to join her. He gave a proper bow and she curtsied. Then he took her in her arms and Hermione absolutely drew a blank. The minute he moved she was frozen on the spot. She blamed him, he smelled absolutely amazing. And she slightly enjoyed the feeling of him holding her even though she would never ever admit it out loud.

"Typically dancing involves moving, Granger," he said lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yeah, right. Sorry," she said and shook her head at herself.

He went to move again and this time she followed.

He really and truly was a great dancer. This entire time she had resisted the urge to look directly in his eyes. She couldn't help it. She looked up and he was looking down at her with a calm look. He was concentrating. Then he looked her directly in the eye and her breath caught in her throat.

"Ouch!" said Draco.

"Sorry!" she said apologetically.

Crap. Note to self: don't look in his amazing endless grey eyes ever again! You will mess up.

"You're not sorry. You did that on purpose. Stop proving my point. You suck at dancing," said Draco egging her on.

"I did not and do not! But now that you mention it…" she said as she deliberately stepped on his foot this time.

"Bloody hell, Granger!" he yelled at her and dropped her instead of moving into a dip.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione slightly yelling at him and throwing him a glare.

"What do you think? You bloody stepped on my foot twice!" he said.

"The first time was an accident and if you weren't such a git I wouldn't have needed to do it again!" she said, "And I'm a perfectly good dancer I just haven't danced in a long time."

She stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"You had better not drop me like that during the real dance or I'll hex you into an oblivion," said Hermione practically growling at him.

"You started it," he said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and then stuck out her hand to him.

"Ok we were doing fine until I ACCIDENTLY stepped on your foot. Temporary dancing truce?" she asked.

"You did it on purpose I'm sure of it and fine because you really need the practice," he said accepting and shaking her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Then Draco took her in his arms and they started dancing for real. Once again Hermione was overtaken with the amazing scent that was Draco. This time she paid more attention… it wasn't just cologne but him! She felt her knees go weak a little. Thankfully he was supporting her anyways and he wouldn't even notice. The only danced for a few more minutes because Hermione had proved her point. Once her nerves had calmed down she really wasn't that bad. And things were getting a little too comfortable between them so they called it quits.

"So that's probably just fine for tonight," said Draco immediately pulling away.

"Yeah," said Hermione looking in the opposite direction.

"You know you weren't so bad this time around. You still need serious work, but it won't be like starting from square one," he said with the Draco smirk.

"Oh shut it," said Hermione as she turned and went to her room.

She closed the door behind her and sank to the floor. Oh no. She felt her heart pounding. Had she really just enjoyed a moment with Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this :) Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Crush?

Chapter 5 Secret Crush?

After dance practice Malfoy went off to find Pansy. She claimed she had something 'special' planned. Normally his interest might have been peaked, but today he just wasn't in it. He should cancel, but he wanted to get out of the Head's common room too. He didn't want to go to the library and study either in case he ran into... her.

The thought of seeing Hermione in heels just would not leave his mind. At first he thought it was funny and then he hated it when she stepped on his foot, but when they, no she because he danced perfectly, finally got the hang out of it wasn't so bad at all. It wasn't like she was ugly either. She had a nice figure and her hair was finally decent. And her eyes... NO. Was he really thinking these things about Hermione Freaking Granger? He was just way out of it.

Out of nowhere Pansy shot out and attacked him and kissed him full force on the lips.

"Hi," said Pansy breathless.

"Hey, Pansy," said Draco wishing he was in the mood for us.

"I have something special for you," she said with a wink.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into a room he didn't even know existed.

"How did you find this?" he asked.

It reminded him slightly of the common rooms with couches and tables and chairs.

"I was just looking for a special place!" said Pansy pulling him in for another kiss.

She started kissing him harder and it slightly grossed him out. He wished he wasn't kissing her. He kind of wanted to be kissing someone else. Kind of... but not really... right?

Draco broke the kiss and said, "Uh, you know I think I forgot about some homework that I need to work on. I was just coming to tell you I need a rain check on tonight."

Pansy pouted and then blatantly ignored him by kissing his neck.

"Pansy get off," he said forcefully and pushed her off him.

"Draco!" Pansy whined.

"Rain check! I gotta go," he said and stormed out the room.

He was suddenly furious and just wanted to get away from everyone.

~~~

The next day Hermione snuck quietly down to breakfast. She wanted to avoid people as much as possible, especially Ginny and Lavender. She reached the Great Hall and sighed with relief. She was one of the first ones there. She took her seat and started quietly eating in peace. She was wrapped up in her latest book and didn't even hear them sneak up on her.

"So, how was he?" asked Ginny sitting down next to Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks for scaring me to death!" said Hermione after jumping a mile high.

"Oh sorry but anyways," said Ginny smiling at her.

Lavender quickly sat down on the other side of Hermione so she could hear.

"It was... fine," said Hermione trying her hardest to keep a straight face, "I'm just a little out of practice."

"Ok now look me straight in the eye and tell me that again. How was it?" Ginny prodded.

Hermione looked up and then her cheeks flushed.

"Ha!" said Ginny proud of herself, "See I told you!"

"So tell us before the guys come!" said Lavender.

Hermione just shook her head and tried to go back to reading.

"Hermione! You're killing us!" said Ginny.

"There's nothing to tell! It was just dancing," said Hermione quietly and not looking.

"Oh she so enjoyed it," said Lavender sounding jealous, "I wish I was you. I'm sure it was nothing like being in Ron's arms... it was probably way better."

Hermione started laughing.

"You're so right," said Hermione being drawn back to last night, "It was..."

But then she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Lavender.

"No I've already said too much," said Hermione turning red.

"Keep going, please!" begged Ginny.

"Ugh, fine! You absolutely promise promise promise you won't say anything to anyone?" asked Hermione.

They both nodded excitedly. Hermione would probably regret this.

"Ok. You guys were right! You got into my head and I got nervous. He smells sooo amazing and he's a really great dancer. He knows everything perfectly. It was, nice actually. Well after we had our regular argument and he dropped me, but then we made a truce and yeah...," said Hermione with a slightly dreamy smile.

"Lavender is right," Ginny sighed, "I so wish I was you!"

Hermione smiled at the memory of last night.

"You like him," said Lavender.

Hermione immediately broke out of her trance-like state.

"Excuse me? What?" she asked.

"You do! The way you talk about him, but really how could you not? Now you see what we mean," said Lavender.

Ginny laughed and said, "Yep. And next time we're in class with him I'll ask you what you're thinking about. I bet you anything you will blush and say nothing and you'll be thinking about him."

"No! Just because I enjoyed a dance does not mean anything! Besides I'm waiting for Mr. Perfect and he can't possibly be him," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ginny.

"Because he's Draco Malfoy! He loves him and only him. He doesn't even like Pansy that much," said Hermione.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny's face. She could tell she had an idea brewing. Ginny looked at Lavender and they both smiled at each other.

"Ohh no. I know that look," said Hermione.

"What? It's nothing," said Ginny smiling at her.

"Yep. We'll just help you along in finding Mr. Perfect. We have to go dress shopping ASAP," said Lavender.

Hermioned groaned. See. She knew she would regret telling them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Just letting you know tomorrow's chapter might be a little late. I'm going somewhere with absolutely no internet... imagine that one lol. Oh and the story should be picking up with more fluff soon haha. Enjoy guys! **


	6. Chapter 6: Comfortable Silence

Chapter 6 Comfortable Silence

"Hey guess what tomorrow is," said Ginny as she sat next to Hermione in class.

"Not sure, what?" asked Hermione not really paying her any attention.

"Hogsmeade trip," said Ginny with that look in her eye again.

"Merlin please spare me from whatever idea it is in your head!" said Hermione.

"No! You'll appreciate it I'm sure. We have to go get dresses and your dress is going to be extra special for that extra special..." but she was interrupted as a hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Do you want everyone to hear?" asked Hermione, "He's not that special, it's more like... a fascination? Well I don't know what it is, but it's not what you think it is and want it to be. And don't let anyone else find out!"

"Fine fine. But you're wrong. As soon as you let yourself think about it you'll realize you really like him," said Ginny with a wink.

And of course, as luck would have it Draco Malfoy walked in at that exact moment and heard that last sentence Ginny had said.

"Granger? Interested in someone? Poor sod," he said as he walked past and took his seat.

Hermione threw a look of death at Ginny and took her seat ignoring Malfoy. She couldn't believe he had heard that! What if she had said his name or something? She felt her cheeks burning. Sure, maybe she did fancy him a little bit but it would never work out! Mostly because there would never be a chance he would ever like her.

~~~

Draco sat slightly fuming in his seat. Granger liked someone? Since when did that ever happen? He didn't think she would ever get over Weasel. All she ever did was sit and pine for that jerk as she sat in the window. He didn't know why it bugged him so much. Actually he did but didn't want to admit it. Ever since that first dance practice she crept into his mind. It was completely distracting. It wasn't that he liked her she was just interesting and he wanted to know more. He couldn't like her even if he wanted to. She would never like him back.

~~~

That night somehow they both ended up in the common room together. Hermione really did have a lot of homework this time. It wasn't an excuse. Draco was the one that was hiding out. Everything had been so weird lately. He didn't understand his own feelings. He got irritated when he hung out with the Slytherins as of late and he didn't really have any other friends. So he hung out here where he hoped that Hermione wouldn't kick him out or something unless he started the argument. She didn't. She didn't know what to say to him. So they were both just silent and secretly enjoying the company.

"No!" said Hermione then sighing in frustration.

"What?" asked Draco.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, opened her mouth but then quickly closed it. Hermione's first instinct was to say something rude but she decided instead to see what would happen if she was nice.

"Umm, there's a specific book that I need. It's in the library. I can't believe I forgot about it," she said with a sigh.

"Why can't you just go get it?" he asked.

"I don't really want to leave," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked her with a curious look," You love the library don't you?"

"True, I do. It's just... well... there's a few people I don't particularly want to run into at the moment," she said waiting for his typical rude comments to come flying.

She was avoiding Ginny and Lavender and their accusing eyes.

"Oh," he said. He wanted to ask more but he didn't and said, "Well what book is it?"

"It's an advanced Transfiguration book. I wanted it to finish my essay, but I can do without it," she said and went back to her work.

"Umm, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes snapped up. Hermione? Since when did he call her that? She did kind of like the way it sounded.

"Is it this one?" he asked as he held a book in his hands.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Yes! How did you know!" she said excitedly as she ran to get it from him.

"I think we had the same idea," said Draco actually giving her a real smile, "Here. I'm finished with it."

She took it and smiled at him.

"Thanks... Draco," she said as she bit her lip.

She waited for more comments to come about calling him that, but they didn't. Then she smiled again and went back to studying. Draco smiled to himself and occasionally looked up to watch her. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, do you want to have another dance practice tomorrow night?" asked Draco.

"Sure, so I can practice not stepping on your feet? Accidently or on purpose?" she asked with a smile.

"No please don't that kind of hurt," he said with a small smile back.

"I'll try my hardest not to, but yeah I think that would be a good idea," said Hermione.

There was a few minutes of silence, but Draco couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"So who are you going with to the ball?" he asked but didn't look her in the eye.

"Well… umm, I'm not sure… because no one has asked me yet," she said feeling embarrassed.

"Really? I thought you were saying in class today you liked someone. Can't you get them to ask you?" he asked in a sincere manner.

Hermione turned absolutely bright red. This discussion could go completely wrong if she wasn't careful. And he seemed genuinely interested and not just teasing her.

"Well that's part of the problem right there. I'm not even sure I like him yet. I think he's taken though anyways," said Hermione.

"So what?" asked Draco.

"What? That's an interesting response," said Hermione.

"Go after him anyways. No one is ever really taken," said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione laughed.

"You would say that," she said just shaking her head, "That's terrible!"

"Well if it works…" he said.

"Are we having a civil conversation with smiling and laughing?" asked Hermione smiling at him again.

"Yeah I guess we are," he said, "You're alright sometimes… I guess."

"From you I'll take that as a compliment," she said.

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so hopeless after all.

Draco was just happy it seemed like she didn't completely hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7: Dress Shopping

Chapter 7 Dress Shopping

"Hermione, you look like an old lady!" said Ginny super irritated at this point.

The girls were in Hogsmeade trying on dresses. Ginny and Lavender found their perfect dresses in about 5 minutes, but Hermione's was taking much longer to find.

Hermione was wearing a very flowy floor length navy blue dress. It barely clung to any curves and completely made her lose any shape. Plus it had sleeves. It was nice... but honestly, not for this occasion and maybe would look good in about 20 years. Hermione knew that. She was just scared.

"What? What's wrong with this dress? It's perfectly tasteful and nice," she said.

"That's exactly my point. Do you want to look nice or do you want to look sexy and hot and to-die-for?" asked Ginny.

"We're trying to help you here. Let us. You don't want to look like Professor McGonagall," said Lavender.

"I highly doubt that she would wear this," said Hermione rolling her eyes, "Plus it's just one dance with Draco. We're not even going together."

"Ok I think you've lost the privilege of picking your dress. We're picking for you! No complaining because I don't care and the dress matters! We want him to wish he took you or at least dance every dance with you and leave with you," said Ginny leaving the room.

"And leave whoever he came with? He's Draco he's not going alone," said Hermione.

"You're exactly right. It's Draco. He'll do whatever the hell he darn pleases. Which is where you come in and why you have to look amazing!" said Ginny.

"He did tell me last night to go after someone even if they were dating someone else," said Hermione.

Both girls stopped what they were doing.

"You had a conversation with him and you didn't tell us?" asked Ginny.

"Spill it right now," said Lavender.

"We talked about school. He had the book I needed. Then he asked if we wanted to have another dance practice. Then he asked me who I was going to the dance with. I said no one because I wasn't sure if I liked someone and they were probably taken and then he told me it didn't matter. Just go for it anyways," said Hermione, "Really I swear that was it."

"Wow a civilized conversation that is weird," said Ginny.

"He so likes you!" said Lavender.

"What?" asked Hermione, "He does not! How could you tell that anyways?"

"I just know," she said as she smiled.

"Well let's keep looking for _appropriate_ dresses," said Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She honestly wasn't sure what she wanted. She did like Draco, but she wasn't sure how much and if she even trusted him. She also didn't want to give him the wrong idea that she was trying to seduce him.

"Ok, here. Try this one," said Ginny as she handed a dress to her.

"What is this? It's like wearing a band aid! Don't you wear long dresses at balls?" asked Hermione.

"They just call it a ball to make it sound more formal," said Ginny.

"Besides we are all wearing short dresses as well as most of the girl population so you are too!" said Lavender.

"But..." Hermione protested.

"Absolutely no buts. Don't think I won't wrestle the dress on you," said Ginny seriously.

They handed her a strapless ivory tulle dress with a red sash tied around it. It was kind of pretty. She had to admit that. But like she said it was WAY short.

She walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh my gosh. I look like a whore," said Hermione with a worried expression.

"That's hot," said Lavender grinning, "Draco would probably attack you on the spot if he saw that."

"You know, she might be right, Lavender. I mean not about the whore part but the short part. The look I'm picturing in my head is something slightly angelic but still incredibly drop dead gorgeous," said Ginny.

"Wait I think I saw something. Can you trust me for once?" asked Hermione.

Ginny and Lavender thought for a second.

"Just once," said Ginny agreeing.

Hermione grabbed a bright white dress off the rack and brought it back with her. It went past the floor and it was still kind of flowy but it had silver embellished sparkly straps and was slightly low cut. It would accentuate what they wanted.

She stepped out and Ginny's draw dropped.

"What? You still think it's terrible?" asked Hermione.

"It's perfect!" said Ginny.

"Wow," said Lavender.

"You guys like it?" she asked as she did a twirl.

"He is so going to die," said Lavender smiling again.

Hermione just smiled. She really did like the dress and she kind of liked the idea of making Draco speechless.

She heard Ginny sigh.

"Oh to only be you," said Ginny shaking her head.

"Hey, Harry is a great guy!" said Hermione.

"I know. You're totally right but..."

"It's Draco Malfoy the sex god," interrupted Lavender with a sigh herself.

"You two are ridiculous," said Hermione turning into the dressing room to change back into regular clothes but she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I picked out dresses for them when I was bored at work once. They're on my profile :) Sorry no Draco action but there will be next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Evening With Draco

Chapter 8 Evening with Draco

Draco paced back and forth in his room. He could not get Hermione off his mind. They had had a nice conversation for once in their lives, which was incredibly unusual. While he noticed she did try to be nice to everyone, normally that never included him. She wasn't just being nice was she? No, that couldn't be it. He was grateful that he had decided to schedule another dance practice just so he could spend more time with her and figure her out and his feelings. After this though he wasn't sure if he would be able to come up with any more excuses to spend time with her. He looked at the clock. It was nearly 8 at night. He wondered if she had forgot… or maybe she was avoiding him. They never had set up a time. Maybe she didn't take him seriously.

Then he heard movement outside. The only person it could be was her. He quickly looked himself in he mirror – he looked great as always – and then sped down the stairs.

She wasn't looking and didn't notice him enter the room. She was busy looking at everything in the bags she had bought. He watched her fascinated as he noticed the different looks coming across her face. One bag in particular made her really smile. He wondered what was in them.

"Hey, Granger," he said.

Hermione immediately dropped every bag that had been in her arms and quickly spun around. He couldn't quite understand the emotion that was on her face now.

"Malfoy! Don't sneak up on people like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked as she touched her hand to her chest to hopefully calm her speeding heart down.

"Oh... uh… sorry. I thought you heard me," he said.

He watched as she hurriedly grabbed her bags making sure everything was hidden. That only peaked his curiosity more.

"So, have fun in Hogsmeade today? Looks like you did a lot of shopping," he said.

"Yeah it was great. I need to take care of these and then I'll be back," she said as she hurried past him.

Hermione was only a few steps away when she stopped and turned away.

"Are we still practicing tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. You need it. Remember?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled and went to her room. Draco worked on clearing the room so they had space to dance.

A few minutes later she reappeared wearing a fitted t-shirt and fluffy pajama pants.

"What is that?" asked Draco as he gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" asked Hermione, "Is there something on my shirt?"

"No there's nothing on it, it's just that's the problem. Are you seriously planning on wearing that?" he asked giving her a really weird look.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's comfortable," she said.

"What happened to the skirt and shoes and your father taught you to dress nice or something like that?" he asked now raising an eyebrow at her.

"I still have the shoes," she said as she smiled and held them up," And I think it will be better to be comfortable first and then work on being more formal."

"Malfoys don't dance with women in pajamas," he said seriously.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it because this Malfoy will," said Hermione standing up after putting on her heels.

Draco looked her up and down seriously and then couldn't hold it in. He laughed at her. She looked absolutely ridiculous with the heels on.

Hermione was a bit offended at first until she realized this was a genuine Malfoy laugh and she liked the sound of it.

"You look absolutely ridiculous I hope you know, but I guess I can dance with you because like I said you really need the practice," he said as he walked up to her with his famous smirk and held out his arms.

She stepped into his arms and with a smile said, "Watch it. I know how to use these heels. I'm sure you remember."

The music started and they stared dancing again.

"Are you threatening me? Because as I recall there are times where you could just conveniently fall," said Draco as he took her into their first dip and looked her directly in the eye, "Like right now."

Hermione gripped him tight and said, "You wouldn't. I haven't done anything to deserve it!"

He slightly enjoyed it a little too much that she was holding onto him tighter. They kept on dancing.

"It was just a friendly reminder," said Draco smiling.

"So last night I answered your question, but I never got a chance to ask mine," said Hermione.

"Which is?" asked Draco.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" she asked.

Draco stiffened. This wasn't something he was sure about, but he couldn't let her know that. He should take Pansy to keep up appearances, but he really didn't want to do that. She was too irritating as of late. But he couldn't ask Hermione either. That would be too weird.

"You know, I'm not sure yet," he said, still spinning Hermione around.

"Oh? Too many girls to choose from, not enough time?" joked Hermione.

"Always," said Draco laughing.

"Ok, but seriously. There has to be one that ranks higher than the rest of them," said Hermione.

The minute she said that, he realized who he wanted to go with. You can't deny the first thing that pops into your mind.

"Yes," admitted Draco.

"Well…" prodded Hermione.

"You can ask all you want, but I won't tell you," said Draco spinning Hermione back into his arms as she had just been spun out.

"Unless…" thought Draco.

"Unless what?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who it was you were talking about yesterday," said Draco.

Now it was Hermione's term to stiffen.

"You know, on second thoughts, just forget I asked!" said Hermione.

"Is it Potter?" asked Draco.

"What? No! Definitely not! He's my best friend! Plus he's dating my other best friend! And even worse it would be like dating my brother," said Hermione with a look of disgust.

"Weasel? Are you still not over him?" asked Draco.

"No. If you must know I've been over him for a while, thank you," said Hermione, "And you can keep asking, but I won't tell you either. Unless maybe you went first. But maybe not even then."

"I could keep guessing until I saw that look in your eyes. Girls can't deny the look," said Draco.

"What look? Besides I don't think you would ever guess correctly," said Hermione chuckling to herself.

"The look that says 'I want to snog him silly,'" said Draco.

Hermione just shook her head at him but then laughed as she realized it was true. Girls did do that. Herself included.

"So is she taken? Because I distinctly remember you saying to go for it anyways," said Hermione.

"No she's not taken, or at least as far as I know. But you are absolutely right about that, I just don't know if it would be such a good idea asking," said Draco.

"Well I'll turn it into a good idea," said Hermione.

They stopped dancing and Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Yep. A challenge. If you don't ask her to the ball then you have to ask her to dance with you twice or you owe me a month's worth of servitude. And I say twice so then I can know who it is," said Hermione not realizing she was still in Draco's arms.

"Malfoys were never ones to turn down challenges," he said, "Ok I accept but only if you accept the same challenge."

"Deal," said Hermione.

"Shake on it," said Draco.

They were about to shake when they realized they were still holding each other. They quickly jumped apart but then stuck on their hands in acceptance of each other's challenge.

"Well, I think your dancing has improved enough for tonight," said Draco.

"Thanks. At least I think there was a compliment somewhere in there," said Hermione.

"Just keep telling yourself that," said Draco.

"Hey! I thought you were nice now!" said Hermione playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I am, but I can't help it if you walked right into that one," he said.

"So what now?" asked Hermione feeling brave.

Draco paused and thought for a second. He wondered what would happen if…

"Come with me. I'll so you," he said as he grabbed his cloak.

"Wait. You're still Draco Malfoy. Can I trust you?" she asked somewhat seriously.

"I don't know," he said with a smirk, "Guess you'll just have to come and find out."

"Right," said Hermione thinking twice about it but then decided to just go with it, "Do I have to change?"

Draco laughed.

"No. Not if you don't want. Just get something somewhat warm," he said.

"Ok. I'll be right back," said Hermione smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahaha... cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll update tomorrow. :) I think this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: You Can Trust Me

Chapter 9 You Can Trust Me

"So where are we going?" asked Hermione as she came down with a heavier jacket.

"You'll see," said Draco.

Hermione just nodded and then followed. She was very intrigued. It wasn't every day that Draco Malfoy wanted to show Hermione something with just the two of them. She smiled. She was officially sunk. She liked him.

She followed Draco around the halls until she realized they were outside on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Why are we here?" asked Hermione.

"I told you I want to show you something I think you will like. Hang on. Let me go get something," said Draco going into the Quidditch locker room.

Hermione waited for a second and Draco emerged with a broom.

"What do you want me to do? Watch you fly around and tell you how amazing you are?" asked Hermione slightly confused.

"No, although I like that idea. We're going to ride it. What else do you do with a broom?" said Draco.

For some reason that thought never occurred to her. Go on a broom ride with Draco? Isn't that something you reserve for special people? She was definitely not that. Then she froze as everything clicked…

"Wait what? You mean you want me to get on that thing?" asked Hermione backing away slightly.

"Yeah…" said Draco confused.

Then things clicked for him.

"Wait a minute. Hermione Granger… actually afraid of something?" he asked with a slow smile spreading across his face.

"NO! I am most definitely not afraid!" started Hermione defensively but then she quieted, "Just very inexperienced or something like that."

Draco laughed and Hermione scowled at him.

"I didn't follow you out here to laugh at me," she said now irritated.

"Sorry… didn't mean to be rude. You're doing this though whether you like it or not," he said.

"You can't force me to ride on a broom with you," she said crossing her arms in a defiant stance.

Draco laughed again and said, "Wanna bet?"

"I could scream!" said Hermione backing away.

"Yeah, you could," said Draco as he stepped closer to her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close he was to her and that those endless grey depths were staring her down, although not harshly.

"But you won't," he said in her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine. Wow. No man had ever had that effect on her. But then Draco stepped a little bit further away.

"I promise you will be safe and you won't regret it," he said with a heart melting smile.

"You absolutely promise? As in if you break this promise I can attack you myself and then afterwards sic Harry on you?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise," he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and then walked over to him, "I swear to Merlin if you hurt me or something happens I will kill you myself. I'll sit behind you."

Draco just nodded and went over to sit on the broom. Hermione followed and reluctantly got on the broom behind him and held him as tight as she possibly could out of fear.

"Relax," said Draco looking over his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," said Hermione sarcastically.

Draco smiled and then kicked off from the ground. Hermione only held him tighter.

They started flying and Hermione shut her eyes. It wasn't so bad if she didn't know how high she really was. And then of course with her eyes closed she didn't notice Draco peering back at her.

"Are you closing your eyes?" asked Draco, "Seriously where is the fun in that?"

"You're used to this! Of course you think it's fun. I however do not so I will keep my eyes closed," said Hermione.

"Fine then we'll stop right here until you open your eyes again," said Draco halting the broom in midair.

"What? Darco Malfoy! I hate you!" said Hermione opening her eyes to glare at him and then punch him in the kidney.

"Bloody hell you know how to pack a punch. I wouldn't do that to the person who has you suspended in the air," said Draco.

Hermione stopped and froze. She had temporarily forgotten. She clutched Draco again.

"Ok a few seconds ago you were just fine and now you're going back to being scared. I guess I can take one for the team here and let you punch me if it stops you from being scared. Just relax, you're fine and you're completely safe," he said.

He felt Hermione shake her head no.

"I know this is going to sound completely wrong coming from me, but you can trust me," said Draco.

Hermione started laughing, "You're right. That sounded totally weird coming from you, but I guess because you're trying so hard..."

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly.

"Don't look down just yet. Just look forward," said Draco.

Hermione took a minute to carefully look at her surroundings.

"Wow," she said quietly.

It really was quite amazing. Draco had taken her over the lake and they were above everything and directly in front of them was the castle. It looked amazing. It reminded her of her first year when they crossed the lake to reach the castle.

"Amazing. I know. That's why I wanted to show you," said Draco.

"I don't think I've ever had this clear of a view before," said Hermione, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Draco, "So do you want to keep flying or do you want to go back?"

"You know. I think I trust you… just a little bit. Don't get an ego jump off this," said Hermione.

"Too late. I'm going to brag to everyone that THE Hermione Granger trusts Draco Malfoy," he said and then turned around and smirked at her.

"Fine, but no one in their right mind will believe you," she said.

They both laughed and then Draco took off on the broom flying again, but not too fast so as not to scare Hermione. They talked and laughed like they were old friends.

After about a half hour or so Draco landed them softly back on land. They got off the broom and Draco turned around and looked Hermione up and down.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione confused.

"Checking for scratches, bumps and bruises," said Draco, "And I'm finding none. So I have one thing to say."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"I. Told. You. So," he said enunciating each word.

He smirked at her and Hermione shook her head at him.

"You've always wanted to say that to me haven't you?" asked Hermione.

She watched as Draco nodded his head.

"Well for once in your life I'll admit it. You were right and I was wrong," said Hermione.

"Woah… what? Can I get that in writing please?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, but trust me you will never hear those words again," said Hermione.

"Just keep telling yourself that," said Draco.

Draco winked at Hermione and then turned around to put his broom away. He came back a few seconds later. They walked in silence back up to their dorm.

Once inside Hermione said, "You know, for being such a git sometimes I actually enjoyed tonight."

"Yeah well for being such an uptight know-it-all I guess it wasn't so bad," he said with a smile as he stepped closer to her.

"For real though. You're really not a bad guy," said Hermione looking into his eyes.

"You're pretty great yourself," said Draco looking back at her.

Draco was awfully close to her. For a second she wondered if maybe he was going to kiss her. They stood there for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes getting closer and closer by the second.

Hermione's nerves got the best of her and she suddenly became too nervous.

"Um. I think I need to get to sleep," she said as she bit her lip, "Good night, Draco."

"Yeah," said Draco as he backed up, "Night, Hermione."

Hermione gave him one last smile and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, broomstick ride totally cliché and overused but cute nonetheless. I bet you guys never guess what happens next. ;)<strong>

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10: Not What She Expected

Chapter 10 Not What She Expected

"What is Draco Malfoy doing staring at you?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

It was breakfast the next morning. They were all sitting together as usual. Hermione was in a dream-like state and didn't even notice that Ginny was talking to her.

"Uh… Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione still wasn't responding. It wasn't like she was reading or doing homework either. She was just kind of staring off into nothing.

Ginny pushed Hermione's shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" asked Hermione.

"I've been trying to talk to you and you haven't been listening at all," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Hermione quietly, "So what did you need?"

"I asked why Draco Malfoy was staring at you," she said again.

Hermione immediately looked up and over at Draco. He gave her a small smile and Hermione felt herself blush as she smiled back.

"Oh. My. Gosh," said Ginny as she observed, "Hermione Jean Granger you are totally in love with Draco."

Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Huh, what? No… I am most definitely… not," she struggled to get out.

Ginny just laughed at her.

"Oh right. Uh huh. Like I'm going to believe that after I just witnessed that one. You know the crazy part about this?" asked Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"He totally likes you too! Now spill it all because something HAD to have happened in order for him to act like that," said Ginny.

"Umm…" said Hermione as she bit her lip.

Of course, just then Lavender walked over.

"How's everyone's morning?" asked Lavender as she sat down next to them.

"It's absolutely fantastic," said Ginny, "Hermione over here is about to reveal why Draco Malfoy was staring at her and why he smiled at her and she smiled back AND blushed!"

Lavender gave a shriek of excitement.

"Nothing happened!" said Hermione.

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione tell the truth for once in your life," said Ginny.

"Uh, fine! But don't make a big deal out of it!" said Hermione.

Ginny and Lavender smiled and then gathered in close.

"So after we tried on dresses I went back and we had dance practice again. It was really nice. We talked a lot and were getting along really well surprisingly. Then we talked about each other's non-dates for the ball I guess. He said he wanted to ask someone and I said I did too. I know it's not me so don't even bother thinking it. He's not sure if he is going to ask anyone. Anyways so we were just having a good time and then we decided to keep hanging out. He took me on a broom ride," said Hermione as she smiled.

"What? Draco Malfoy never lets anyone touch his broom let alone ride it!" said Ginny.

"That is so romantic," sighed Lavender, "So what else. There's still something you're leaving out. I can tell."

"Well… we were just talking and… well… I think he almost kissed me," said Hermione shyly.

Ginny and Lavender both squealed.

"What would it be like to have those lips on yours!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Hermione you are so lucky! He so likes you!" said Lavender.

"No he doesn't! He would ask me to the ball if he did and he might have kissed me," said Hermione, "I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"But what if he's your Mr. Perfect? You're just going to let him go?" asked Ginny.

Hermione thought for a second.

"I guess not…" she said.

"Go after him!" said Lavender.

Hermione thought about the situation even more. Then she smiled to herself.

"Yeah I think I will," she said.

They were right. If he really was Santa's gift to her then 1) Santa had a weird sense of humor for sending her the enemy and 2) she would absolutely love it if it was him.

Hermione was excited to go to potions class. Everything was going great. Nothing could bring her down.

The students stepped into their chairs and Snape took to the front of the room.

"Today's potion requires working in pairs. I'll do the pairing," said Snape.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Well this had the potential to ruin her perfect day. Hermione listened for her name as Snape listed off the pairs.

"… Granger and Malfoy…" said Snape in his list.

Hermione was suddenly excited. Today really was going to be great after all. She picked up her stuff and walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"What are you smiling at, mudblood?" asked Draco darkly as she reached the table.

Hermione froze.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"You heard me the first time. I don't need to repeat myself unless you want to hear me call you a mudblood again. You know I won't hesitate," he said with a smirk.

Hermione heard the Slytherins around him start to laugh. She sat down carefully in her seat. What just happened? Why was he treating her this way? I mean he didn't have to be like he was when they were alone, but he didn't have to treat her that horribly.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione sweetly with a smile.

"What, Granger?" asked Draco sounding annoyed.

Hermione's faced instantly turned into a look of death as she said, "I wish you died in the war. Nobody would miss you. In fact we'd be celebrating the fact that we never had to put up with you again."

Draco's face soured and then he gave her a confused look. Hermione just continued to glare at him.

For the next hour they worked in silence.

As soon as class was over and they were excused Hermione ran from the room as fast as she could. She was hurt and couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I missed yesterday! I got really busy... anyways here is the chapter and it's 'hot off the press' so it might have more errors than normal. Feel free to correct what you see.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

Chapter 11 The Fight

Hermione ran upstairs to the Head's tower. The tears were freely flowing. She threw her stuff on the floor and went to the couch as the tears only came harder.

A couple minutes later Draco stormed in as well.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Draco in a loud and angry manner.

Hermione looked up and glared at him. But she didn't answer.

"Hermione. You owe me an explanation for that," demanded Draco.

Hermione threw him a horrified look.

"I owe you absolutely nothing! And what do you mean what was that? I should be asking you the same question!" yelled Hermione.

"I always treated you like that but you don't always have biting comments like that back! You wish I had died?" asked Draco.

"You called me mudblood! That was completely unnecessary! What the hell happened to you? What happened to everything that has happened between us?" asked Hermione as the tears started coming again.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't all of the sudden treat you like we're best friends! People would think we were completely mental!" said Draco.

"I wasn't expecting that, but you didn't have to use that word on me. You deserved what I said right back," said Hermione angrily.

"No I don't. I called you a name that I just assumed you would play along and know that I didn't honestly think that anymore. But I guess I was wrong. That was kind of a low blow to wish I died during the war, as you put it, especially after everything that has happened between us," said Draco.

"Well you could have let me know beforehand instead of completely blind sighting me on that one. I honestly don't know if I believe you though. Why would you change your mind about me after all these years? How do I know this wasn't some sick game you decided to play?" asked Hermione.

"What? Hermione! I took you on a broom ride! I hope you know that I **never** do that with anyone! I hate it when people touch my broom, but I decided to share something special with just you to show you that I've changed," said Draco lowering his voice.

Hermione just shook her head at him.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy," she said harshly, "I think you'd do anything just to have a little fun."

Draco felt the words slash through him like a knife. How could she not believe him? He'd never treated someone the way he had treated her ever. She should know that.

"Fine, Hermione. Think what you want," said Draco as he grabbed his stuff.

"I will but it won't ever be in your favor," said Hermione.

Draco gritted his teeth angrily as he stormed out of the tower and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is kind of short. Don't worry things will get better between them! And just as a note this week might be kind of hectic so chapters might be slower coming but I won't stop writing. :)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are pretty much awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12: Intervention

Chapter 12 Intervention

Draco stormed around the castle. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't figure out why this bothered him so much. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. He didn't care about people, so why did she matter so much to him? Why did it hurt that he felt like she wouldn't ever talk to him again? Draco had to do something but he wasn't sure what yet. He's never apologized to anyone before so how exactly did he go about starting that?

He thought about it. They had to have at least one more dance practice right? The dance was coming up. Then he could talk to her and tell her he was sorry for what he had done.

He walked around thinking for a few more hours and then went upstairs to the common room to find Hermione again.

In the meantime…

Hermione went to go find Ginny and Lavender. They would have something to say about this. Hermione was hurt and so confused. She wanted to trust Draco but she just couldn't after all he had done to her and her friends.

As the tear-stained Hermione walked into the room Ginny and Lavender immediately went over to her. Unfortunately Harry and Ron noticed her crying as well.

"Hermione? What happened?" asked Ginny.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ron.

"Who was it? Do you need us to take care of them?" asked Harry defensively.

"No… no. It's fine. I just need to speak to Ginny and Lavender. Alone please," said Hermione.

"Well ok but if you need anything you know we're here too," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Hermione with a small smile.

Harry and Ron went to the other side of the room and left Hermione with Ginny and Lavender.

"What did Draco do?" asked Lavender.

"What? How did you know it was Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Well who else could it be. Besides we watched what happened between you two in class today," said Lavender.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Yeah it was that," said Hermione.

"So tell us what happened. I don't understand why he would even do that in first place, but your reaction wasn't any better," said Ginny.

"Ok so I walked in and I was kind of excited to work with him. I wasn't going to be overly friendly or anything or make it awkward, but he just turned everything around and pretended we weren't even friends. I couldn't help but retaliate back. So then I ran to the common room. He followed and we had a big argument about how we couldn't believe each other said that. I said I didn't believe he changed and then he left," said Hermione feeling the tears in her eyes again.

"Oh no, you didn't!" said Ginny.

"What? What do you mean me?" asked Hermione.

"You said you didn't believe that he had changed!" said Ginny.

"Well I don't believe he has! Or at least I'm not sure," said Hermione.

"He obviously has. He let you on his broom didn't he?" asked Lavender.

"Well yeah… and he mentioned that," said Hermione.

"Well believe him!" said Ginny.

"I can't! How could he still say that in class?" asked Hermione.

"Well he's Draco Malfoy. He has a reputation to protect," said Ginny.

"I just can't believe him. What if I get hurt?" asked Hermione.

"Well that's just something you'll have to chance. Not every relationship works out," said Ginny.

"Yeah just give him a chance," said Lavender.

"I'll think about it," said Hermione, "Well I better get back. I have to patrol tonight."

"Good luck," said Ginny and Lavender together.

Hermione reached the common room the same time Draco did.

"Umm… you can go first," said Draco.

Hermione nodded silently and walked into the room.

"Hey, Hermione?" asked Draco.

Hermione turned around, but still didn't say anything.

"Should we have another practice before the dance? It is coming up," said Draco.

"Yeah, I guess. But not tonight; I'm patrolling," said Hermione.

"Yeah… just let me know," said Draco.

Hermione nodded and then walked back outside.

"Draco you idiot! How hard is it to say I'm sorry?" Draco asked himself.

A few minutes the portrait announced a guest.

"Hermione isn't here," said Draco as he saw who it was.

"I wasn't looking for Hermione actually," said Ginny.

"Did you come here to lecture me?" asked Draco.

"No actually. I came to ask you a question. My only request is that you answer completely honestly," said Ginny.

"Ugh. Yeah I guess I can do that," said Draco.

"Do you like her?" asked Ginny, "And don't say who. You know who I'm talking about."

Without hesitation Draco answered," Yes I do."

Ginny smiled at him.

"Okay. Thank you. Sit down then. I have a plan…" said Ginny.

Draco raised an eyebrow and listened. He really did want Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahaha another cliff note. I will tell you that you won't hear the plan until it actually happens. Sorry it's short again. Oh and I changed the timing a little. At the beginning I mentioned like a month and a half until Christmas and I changed it so we get to the dance sooner. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Completely Worth It

Chapter 13

For the next couple of days Hermione pretty much avoided Draco. She was unsure and afraid of what could happen. She wanted to believe him and what the girls said that he had indeed changed, but all she could think about was the 'what ifs' like what if something bad happened.

She was sitting in the common room doing what she always did – watching the couples play in the snow together wishing she were one of them. She was startled when an owl knocked on her window with a note. She let it in confused. Who would be sending her a note?

_Hermione – _

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've been given detention for a week for pulling a prank on a couple of first years which means I won't be able to have a last dance practice before the ball. Hope that's ok, but I'm sure we'll be fine._

_Draco_

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, but then she thought about it. It was immediate relief that she didn't have to confront him, but then she was disappointed all in the same. She wanted to see him. She kind of wanted to apologize for what she had said, but then again she wanted him to apologize first. She had to admit – she kind of missed him and seeing him. It had been her fault mostly but there were times where he would have known where she was and could have come.

Hermione sighed again, this time with disappointment. Then she heard the announcement of a special guest – the one and only Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, Ginny," said Hermione sounding glum.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "Ok what's the problem?"

"Oh nothing. I just got a note from Draco saying he couldn't practice one last time because he was given detention," said Hermione.

"And you're worried about you dance?" asked Ginny.

"No actually that's not…. it... well I guess I'll tell you the truth for once that I kind of miss him. Even if he hasn't apologized or won't I might be willing to try to be friends again," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled. Her plan was working. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?

"I'm sure he'll apologize. I really honestly think he likes you. He just doesn't know how to go about this kind of thing. I mean have you seen him honestly care for someone else?" asked Ginny.

"No, I guess not," said Hermione.

"See! I'm sure things will be fine. Just give it time. Then you can have your Christmas wish," said Ginny.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," said Hermione shrugging.

"In the mean time we have a few tests so let's get studying," said Ginny.

It was after this that Draco continuously entered her mind. At this point she wanted to be the one to say she was sorry. She missed him and just wanted to talk to him. She really hoped Ginny was right and that he did like her. She might always have that nagging thought in her head, but she wanted to give it a shot. The only problem was she hadn't seen him anywhere expect in class. They were never partnered again and as soon as class ended Draco was always the first one out the door. A couple of times she tried to wait up for him, but she ended up falling asleep. She knew he had been there too because she woke up with a blanket around her every time.

Enough time had passed that it was the day of the dance. Tests and everything were done and tomorrow everyone would leave to go home. Hermione had decided against going to the Burrow. It wasn't anything personal, she just wanted some time to herself to think… especially about her parents who hadn't yet been found. She missed them and didn't want to be the downer on Christmas.

Hermione was pacing in her room. Merlin was she nervous. She had given Ginny the password and she and Lavender were expected any minute to help her get ready.

Ginny opened the door and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione! You look like a wreck! Bloody hell," complained Ginny.

"Thanks for making me feel much better!" said Hermione.

"Sorry! I just know you haven't slept at all and you're pacing," said Ginny.

"I know! I can't help it! I'm just nervous!" said Hermione.

"Well just let us handle everything and you concentrate on not being nervous," said Lavender.

"Right," said Hermione as she sat down in the chair for them to start on her hair," You two look amazing by the way."

Both girls had their hair completed. They were waiting last minute to put on make-up and their dresses.

"Well by the end of this we're hoping you look more amazing than we do," said Ginny.

After a couple hours, too many tangles, and a headache Hermione's hair was finally done. The majority of it was down hanging in shiny soft loose curls. She had at least convinced them to put some of it up so it was at least out of her face.

"Oh it's so perfect! Once he sees you he'll just want to run his hands through your hair all night," said Lavender.

Hermione blushed.

"Ok now time for the dress and then make up," said Ginny.

But they were interrupted by an owl knocking his beak on the window.

"That's Draco's owl!" said Hermione recognizing it from her last note.

She rushed to the window and let it in. She took the note and fed him a few treats before letting him out again. She kept the note in her hand without opening it.

"What if he's saying he doesn't want to dance or he won't be there?" asked Hermione incredibly worried.

"Hermione! Just open it!" said Lavender.

"I highly doubt he would," said Ginny," Just open it but be sure to read it out loud!"

"Ok…" she said nervously as she opened and then started to read, "Hermione – There are a couple of things I think you should know before tonight. I'm sorry you're receiving a note, but I wanted to give you a few minutes to think everything through before seeing me again. I need to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you like that back in class. The truth is I care about you and I guess I don't really know how to handle those feelings and I was worried about what everyone would think and if you even felt the same. Like I said, I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. See you on the dance floor. –Draco."

All three girls looked at each other with dreamy smiles.

"See! Told you!" said Ginny with a big smile.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life!" said Lavender.

"I never thought I'd ever get an apology from Draco Malfoy," said Hermione.

Then they were interrupted a second time, by the same bird. As Hermione opened the window, it dropped in a single long-stemmed rose and a second note.

Hermione quickly opened it and read it, "I forgot something thing… hope this rose adds to my cause and you should know I've never sent a rose to anyone before. –Draco."

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe he really had changed and she just majorly overreacted. She was excited about tonight – but still incredibly nervous.

"Wow. He like really likes you," said Lavender, "Ron hasn't ever done that for me."

Lavender looked slightly disappointed.

"Lavender, just so you know. Ron likes you a lot. I promise," said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Lavender.

"Ok anyways. Back to the dress and make up," said Ginny.

"Ginny you look amazing," said Harry as he came up and kissed her.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," said Ginny.

They had decided to meet at the head's common room and walk down together.

"Where's Lav?" asked Ron.

"Right here," said Lavender and she walked up behind him.

Ron turned around and his eyes got large.

"Wow. You look… just… wow," said Ron.

Lavender giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Told you, Lavender," said Hermione as she walked into the room.

"Told her what?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Hermione and Lavender looking at each other.

"Hermione you look great!" said Harry as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"You don't normally do this kind of thing. Is there something I should know? Any special date or something particularly special?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I guess we'll see."

"Right," said Harry.

"Well let's go," said Ron taking Lavender's hand.

Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach as they walked to the Great Hall.

Draco was standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for Hermione. She still wasn't here. He was worried maybe he had overdone something and Ginny was wrong and she wouldn't believe him. Trying to avoid her had been hard work. He realized how much he liked her and wanted to be with her, but then again he was worried she would still be mad at him. He pushed the thought from his mind and continued to look.

Professor McGonagall stepped up and welcomed everyone to the dance.

"We'll now have the first dance by our Head Girl and Boy," said Professor McGonagall smiling.

Draco was worried. Hermione was still nowhere to be seen. What if she hated him that much and he embarrassed himself?

The lights dimmed and then he noticed a glowing white figure in front of him. It was too dark to see who it was. Then two spotlights appeared –one on himself and one on Hermione who was now in front of him.

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The white dressed fit her perfectly and she had hair that he just wanted to touch and run his fingers through it. He was itching to touch her and hold her in his arms. He gave her his heart-melting smile hoping it attracted her. She smiled back at him.

The music couldn't start soon enough. Finally as it did he bowed, she curtsied, and he finally took her in his arms and started dancing with her. He couldn't help but focus completely on her. The world didn't exist anymore. It was just the two of them.

"Hermione…" he started.

"No, wait. I need to talk first," said Hermione.

Draco nodded as they kept dancing.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you. I was wrong. I was just scared I guess and a little shocked. I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't have to apologize. I started it. You got my note right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "Thank you for the rose and for the notes."

"So you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course," said Hermione.

Draco felt his heart soar and then he smiled down at her. He was so glad she didn't hate him!

"So you interrupted me before. I never got to tell you that you look amazing tonight. So amazing that I might not let you go tonight. Draco Malfoy always gets the most gorgeous girl in the room," he said with a wink.

He noticed Hermione blush.

"I don't look _that _amazing," she said.

"Yes you do. If we stopped right now and you looked at every guy in this room you'd notice all the guys gawking at you," he said, "and then don't forget all the girls glaring at you because they want to be you because you're dancing with me."

Hermione laughed.

"You are so arrogant," said Hermione with a smile

"No, not arrogant. Confident," he said with a smirk.

She laughed again.

"I'm serious though, Hermione. You really do look gorgeous," said Draco.

Their dancing slowed as they focused in on each other.

"I have something else I need to tell you. It's about that bet," said Draco.

"Yeah I have something I need to tell you too, but you first," said Hermione.

"So that girl that I was talking about before. The one I said that asking to the dance wasn't a good idea. I was wrong. I really like her and I should have just asked her a long time ago. I hope you're not disappointed when you find out who it is," said Draco.

"Yeah?" asked Hermione hopeful. She really hoped it was her.

"It was you," said Draco.

They stopped dancing as the music stopped. Draco continued to hold Hermione in his arms but pulled her a little bit closer. A slow smile spread across her face.

"I have a confession," said Hermione still smiling, "That guy who I said I wasn't sure I liked? Well I like him a lot. And of course it's you."

Draco wrapped both his arms around Hermione, picked her up and spun her around in excitement. He heard Hermione laugh.

Then they heard the crowd gasp and start laughing behind them. Draco put her down and they stepped apart to survey the crowd. People were pointing and laughing, but it wasn't because of what they had just done. Not many had noticed their last interaction as they were too involved in their own dates, but as soon as it was spotted floating above Draco and Hermione people couldn't help but notice.

"What is everyone looking at?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked up and then chuckled.

"Hermione. Look up," said Draco as he pointed.

She looked up and noticed the wretched enchanted mistletoe that had been floating around the school. It was such a menace and she couldn't believe the teachers hadn't destroyed it by now. But then she realized who she was stuck under it with and felt her stomach flip. She had to kiss Draco Malfoy… and boy was she excited about it.

"Hermione?" asked Draco with a low seductive voice.

It sent shivers down her back.

"Yeah?" she asked barely getting words out.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Hermione just nodded as she could no longer form words. Everyone was staring at them now.

Draco slowly moved in and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer so her body was right up against his. Hermione's heart was pounding.

Draco lowered his head to hers and asked with that low voice again, "Are you ready?"

"Umm... I'm not sure," she said nervously.

"Good," said Draco as he smiled at her.

Then he lightly put his hand behind her neck and quickly pulled her into a kiss. He loved the feel of his lips on hers. They were soft and... bloody hell she tasted amazing. He couldn't help but continue to kiss her. She willingly responded and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped both arms tightly around her. They could hear the crowd hooting in the background.

Then they heard a cough and they pulled away breathless. Hermione immediately turned a bright red but smiled at Draco. He smiled back and quickly squeezed her again.

There was a shower of sparks above them. They looked up and the mistletoe was gone. They looked over and Professor McGonagall look at them sternly.

"While I thank you for giving me a chance kill the mistletoe and I'm glad you two are finally getting along I'd like to remind you you're Head students and the students look to you to be examples," said Professor McGonagall seriously.

"Yes, professor," said Hermione blushing again.

She walked away and the students still surrounding them started laughing.

"Wow that was slightly embarrassing," said Hermione looking at Draco.

He was laughing as well.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," he said.

Hermione thought about it and smiled, "You're right. Completely worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok for all of those who keep saying my chapters are too short. I hope that was nice and long :) I also had to give you an extra long chapter because I won't be posting for a couple of days because I'll be too busy. But have no fear I'll be back! And sorry it starts out slow, but the ball makes up for it right? I decided to just go right to the ball because I couldn't think of a way to lead up to it and I really wanted to write this chapter.<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoyed it and this chapter!**

**Keep reviewing I love reading them :)**


	14. Chapter 14: You're Mine

Chapter 14

Hermione and Draco had stepped to the side of the dance floor for a second to get a drink.

"Hey, Hermione?" asked Harry as he walked up to them.

"Oh hey, Harry! How are you?" asked Hermione.

"Great," said Harry, "I was just wondering if you wanted to dance with me for just one dance."

Draco frowned slightly. Harry had Ginny but that still didn't mean he had to like it. They weren't officially here together and he knew others could try to dance with her as well and they would if she looked like that. He knew he had to do something, but had to think about what.

"Yeah, sure," said Hermione happily and walked off with Harry.

Harry and Hermione started dancing with each other.

"So. I think you have some serious explaining to do," said Harry seriously.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"About what? Are you kidding me? Malfoy just kissed you in front of the whole school," he said.

"Uhh, yeah because we were under the enchanted mistletoe. Remember, the one where you have to kiss that person because you can't move more than a few steps away from each other?" asked Hermione.

Harry gave her that look. The one where he knew she was lying.

"Hermione. It's me. You can tell me the truth even though I hate Malfoy's guts," he said.

"See that's exactly the problem! You hate him!" said Hermione.

"And you obviously don't," said Harry.

Hermione chose that moment to look back at Draco. He was watching her. When he caught her eye he winked at her. She smiled and then blushed.

"See," said Harry, "Just tell me the truth. I won't hate you."

"Ok. So I guess it all started because of this ball. Draco and I had to have a dance practice and it wasn't completely horrible. Then of course Ginny and Lavender had to put it in my head about the possibility of liking him. Then he was nice to me and we had another dance practice and then… well you get the picture," said Hermione.

"Ok, but the other day I swear I saw you fight or something and you had that scary look on your face," said Harry.

"Scary look? I don't have a scary look!" said Hermione giving him a lesser version of that look without realizing it.

"Uhh, sure. Sorry I don't know what I was thinking," said Harry back tracking, "But anyways what happened there. Were you just kidding around?"

"No. That was a real fight. We just didn't know how to treat each other. It wasn't until Ginny and Lavender meddled again that we came here tonight and finally told each other the truth that we both liked each other. But the mistletoe was just a coincidence I swear," said Hermione.

"So you really like him then? And you honestly think he has changed?" asked Harry, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks, Harry, but yes I think he's changed. Trust me I thought this all over. I know I can trust him."

Harry laughed a little.

"You probably thought about every possible angle didn't you? But then you wouldn't be Hermione if you didn't," said Harry.

"Is that a compliment?" asked Hermione slightly confused.

"Yeah. You're smart. You won't let someone get to you," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

Meanwhile…

Ginny watched as Harry went to dance with Hermione. She took the moment to go congratulate Draco on how well he did with the plan.

"Hey, Draco," said Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," he said back.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. You got the girl! I didn't know if you could do it! You were going as nuts as she was without seeing or talking to each other," said Ginny.

"I can't help it! There's just something about her I can't stay away from," said Draco smiling, "But thanks. I don't know if it would have worked if you hadn't helped. I never thought I'd say this, but I owe you one."

"That's right you do and don't think I won't collect," said Ginny with a smirk of her own.

Ginny noticed Draco couldn't stop looking over at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh for Merlin's sake just go get her back! Harry won't care! I know you're dying to dance with her again," said Ginny.

"It's more than that. I'm afraid others will think they can just take her," said Draco.

"Well go do something about it. Show the world she's yours," said Ginny.

Draco thought for a second. Ginny was right.

"You're right. Thanks again," said Draco.

"No problem!" said Ginny smiling.

Draco stood there for a few more seconds before he couldn't stand it any longer. He knew the song was almost over, but still... So he quickly walked through the couples to get to them.

"Potter," said Draco, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Draco! I'm sure the dance is almost over," said Hermione.

"It's fine, Hermione. I should find Ginny anyways," said Harry as they stopped dancing.

"Thanks for the dance, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry smiled and left the two alone. Draco immediately pulled Hermione close to him and they started dancing again.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"I told you I wouldn't let you let you go tonight," said Draco as he smirked at her.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at him.

"Possessive much?" she asked.

"You make it sound a lot worse than it is. It's not like you're an item or anything. I just care about what's mine," said Draco.

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" asked Hermione with a sly smile.

"Of course you are. Want me to prove it?" asked Draco.

Hermione gave him a confused look and opened her mouth to ask what he meant when he cupped her cheeks with his hands and gave her the most breath-taking kiss she'd ever had in her life. It was the kind of kiss that said 'she's-mine-back-off-sort-of-because-after-this-she'll-never-want-to-kiss-anyone-ever-again-in-her-life' kind of thing.

Draco broke off the kiss, still cupping her face leaning close to her, and said, "Now everyone knows you're mine after that kind of kiss."

Hermione felt like her heart was beating in her throat and she couldn't do anything but smile and nod. Draco kissed her forehead and put his arms around her to dance again.

Eventually Hermione returned to normal.

She looked up at him and said, "You know? I think I like being yours if you're going to do that all the time."

Draco just winked at her and they continued to dance the rest of the night. Draco wasn't kidding though – he really hardly let her out of his arms or his sight all night long.

At 5 minutes to midnight McGonagall pulled all the students back onto the main floor.

"With only 5 minutes left I would just like to thank you for such a great year so far and wish you a Happy Christmas! And this will be the last dance," she said smiling as she dimmed the lights. With a wave of her wrist again thousands of green and red lights lit up the room.

Hermione had stepped off to the side again for a second to rest her poor aching feet. Draco had stepped away to talk to a few of his friends. Hermione was in awe of the little lights. It looked amazing. It was perfect for the last dance… if only she knew where her… boyfriend went. Hermione giggled at that thought. Draco was now her boyfriend and she absolutely loved it.

It was then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as they pulled her closer and molded her to him. Hermione breathed deep as she immediately caught on to the musky scent that was Draco.

"Dance with me?" he asked in her ear.

Hermione shivered and then turned around in his arms and looked into those endless grey depths.

She smiled and said, "Yes."

He smiled back and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor. He held her close as she rested her head on chest.

When Hermione knew the song was going to end she looked up at Draco. He was looking down at her too. They grew closer together until their lips touched softly.

"Thank you. Tonight was amazing," said Hermione against his lips.

"Anytime," said Draco smiling again.

Draco pulled Hermione tight against him and captured his lips in his as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking forever! Like I said life just got busy. So this was a fluff chapter because I have a few ways this could go after this and I need your help... what would you guys like to see happen? All of these ideas are in my head I just need to narrow it down<strong>

**a- Hermione and Draco stay at Hogwarts for Christmas**

**b- Draco leaves for Christmas, Hermione stays but Draco has a special surprise for her at Christmas **

**c- Draco takes her to Malfoy Mansion**

**Vote in your reviews! And my posting should now return to normal.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Plans

**Man you guys were almost no help... but I've decided where to go with this... :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Christmas Plans<p>

The students were dismissed from the Great Hall and Hermione and Malfoy walked hand in hand back to their dormitory.

It wasn't until they reached the Common Room that Hermione came back to reality… everyone was leaving tomorrow and she was staying behind. She didn't know what Malfoy was doing and she didn't want to ask in case he was leaving… What if everything finally worked out only for him to leave? And what if his parents got to him and he changes his mind? She was thinking _way_ too much into all of this.

"So, are you staying here or are you going somewhere for Christmas?" asked Draco.

She was glad he brought it up first!

"I decided to stay here actually," she said.

"Oh? And the rest of your friends I would assume are too?" he asked.

"No actually. They're all headed to the Burrow," she said.

"So why are you staying then? You guys do everything together," said Draco confused.

"Yeah we do. Holidays are kind of hard for me now. I lost my parents. I obliviated their memory for their own safety during the war and sent them to Australia. After the war they were never found again. Everyone thinks Death Eaters found them anyways, but I like to stay by myself instead of being the downer at Christmas," said Hermione wrapping her arms around herself suddenly feeling depressed.

Draco came over and pulled Hermione into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"What are your plans? Are you leaving?" asked Hermione.

"Unfortunately I am. Even if I had known about us I would still have to go. My presence is requested at the Manor. My parents hold the most important and well-attended party of the year – the Malfoy Christmas Party. Anyone who is anyone is in attendance," said Draco dryly.

"Wow don't sound so thrilled," said Hermione lightly laughing at his lack of feeling.

"I don't really care about society and my presence in it," said Draco.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You expect me to believe Draco Malfoy, doesn't care about his position in society?" asked Hermione.

Draco smirked.

"Ok maybe you're right. I do care, but I would rather not be associated or have any interaction with my father. I don't need his help and contacts to get what I want in life. I can do it all myself just fine," said Draco, "But now that you mention it the people I would need to speak with are at that party."

"Well go! Prove that you don't need your father and then come back and tell me all about it," said Hermione.

Draco smiled down at Hermione who was still in his arms.

"I've never said this to anyone before in my life, but I'll miss you, Hermione," said Draco seriously at first before he smiled and continued, "Of course I'll miss irritating you to death and teasing you every chance I get. I hope you don't mind that will never change."

"Well I sure as Merlin won't miss it," said Hermione not missing a beat.

Draco laughed and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"You'll miss me. Admit it," said Draco after he broke the kiss.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Of course I'll miss you."

"Thank you," said Draco as he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Draco," said Hermione.

Hermione turned to walk away but Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw that dark look in his eyes. He slowly pulled her back and gave her a long and lingering kiss.

"Good night, Hermione," said Draco as he let her go.

She left with a dreamy smile on her face.

In the morning…

Hermione had just said goodbye to everyone except Draco. She was now standing in his arms as he was kissing her forehead.

"You'll see me sooner than you think," said Draco.

Hermione looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"Meaning the time will go faster than you think," said Draco.

"Darn. I thought there was some hidden meaning," said Hermione.

"Sorry to get your hopes up," said Draco.

They announced it was the last time for people to get on the train.

"Guess I better go," said Draco.

"Yeah. I'll see you later then," said Hermione.

Draco pulled her into one last kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let him go. Hermione gave a small sigh as Draco's tongue touched her bottom lip. He had never done that before. Then he pulled back smiling at her.

"Oh that was so unfair," said Hermione wishing he would have kept kissing her.

Draco smirked and said, "I hope that will last you through the rest of break until I get back."

Hermione took a deep breath trying to regain her senses and said, "Ohh… it will."

She smiled at him and he placed one more kiss on her lips before he got on the train.

Hermione waved as the train left the station. Then she turned around and went back to the Head's tower.

When she opened the door she noticed a rather large wrapped box in the one of the tables. It had a note attached. Excited, Hermione ran to it and opened the note.

_Hermione – _

_I hope this keeps you company. I noticed yours has been missing for a while. I miss you already. See you._

_- Draco_

_P.S. Open immediately!_

And then the box moved and made a sound.

"Oh Merlin, what did you put in here?" asked Hermione as she quickly opened the box.

Inside was a grey, white, and orange striped baby kitten.

"Aww!" Hermione said allowed as she pulled it out and held it in her arms, "You are so adorable!"

Hermione thought of Crookshanks. She had to give him away when she left with Harry. She hadn't heard about that cat since, but now she had a replacement.

Hermione cuddled the kitten on her lap as she thought of Draco and a name for her. Then it came to her – it was Christmas. An appropriate name would be Holly.

She couldn't wait until Draco was home and she could owl him.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe one day I'll go back and make one of those 'choose your ending' things with different links to different endings so I can use them all haha. Oh and sorry if there are mistakes in this one. I had to finish it quickly to post it today so I didn't really review it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16: Letters

Chapter 16 Letters

_Draco – _

_Thank you so much for the early Christmas present! I didn't even know that you knew I had a cat before. I think this kitten reminds me of you sometimes… she demands a presence and you can't ignore her for long before she's irritating you to death for more attention… but I love her a lot! She is definitely doing her job and keeping me company while you are away. I miss you even though it's only been a few hours. I hope you're having a great time though!_

_- Hermione_

_P.S. As per the holidays I named her Holly._

_Hermione – _

_You're comparing me to a cat? I'm slightly offended. I don't demand attention. I can't help it if people just notice me whenever I walk into a room. Your kitten wasn't your Christmas present though. It was exactly what I said – something to keep you company while I'm gone. I'm glad she's doing her job. I hope you're having fun missing me because honestly, how could you not?_

_- Draco_

_Draco – _

_I hope you don't think you're the only thing on my mind… you're too full of yourself. But fine I guess if you must know you're there pretty frequently. So does this mean that there is something else I should be expecting for Christmas? _

_- Hermione_

_Hermione –_

_I'm not saying anything about Christmas so don't even bother asking. And I'm not full of myself. We already had this discussion. I'm just confident. I miss you. It's too quiet here. There is no one to argue with. Arguing through the post is fun, but not near as great as in person. _

_- Draco_

_P.S. How do you feel about the Slytherin green color?_

_Draco – _

_It's a pretty color I guess… for a Slytherin. Why do you ask? You know I never noticed it was too quiet until you brought it up. Thanks for that. Now the silence is making me mad. Come back soon? And if you were here I could Christmas out of you, but owl post just won't work. Lucky you. I hate surprises. I just like knowing._

_- Hermione_

_Hermione – _

_You hate surprises? Well that's too bad for you then isn't it. You'll just have to live with it. But what would you do if you were here? I'm curious. I'll see you soon enough. How's Holly?_

_- Draco_

_Draco – _

_What would I do to you? Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out… because you aren't here. Holly is great! She's already getting bigger! She's very cuddly. I hope you don't mind someone sitting in your lap all the time when you come back._

_- Hermione_

_Hermione – _

_By someone I hope you mean you. That kitten is for you to take care of not me. If you don't tell me what you would do I'll just think about it myself. And my imagination might be worse than the real thing. _

_- Draco_

_Draco Malfoy! Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm not that kind of person and you know it. Great you managed to successfully get me riled up through a post. You did that on purpose didn't you and I just gave you exactly what you wanted… guess I should have seen that coming. Miss you._

_- Hermione_

_Hermione – _

_That is exactly what I was doing. Thanks for letting me. I can't believe it actually worked though. I miss you too. Especially right now when my father is being… well my father. Enough said. _

_- Draco_

_Draco – _

_I'll be much more careful next time. Sorry I'm not there to help. What happened? _

_- Hermione_

_Hermione – _

_Remember that Christmas party my parents throw every year I mentioned? My father went and decided he would take it upon himself to find me a date. I told him I didn't need one and now if I turned it down it would insult the high and mighty Greengrass family whom my father is trying to work out a business deal with. And now my mother is trying to arrange our marriage. Sorry, you asked. I hope this didn't make you too mad._

_- Draco_

_Draco – _

_No you're absolutely right. I did ask. I'm really sorry they are doing that to you. No offense, but I hope you don't enjoy yourself – at all. _

_- Hermione_

_Is Hermione Granger jealous? I hope you don't send a bunch of paper birds after me. This wasn't my choice. But don't worry. I have a plan that was already set in motion before this happened. Everything will work out the way it is supposed to._

_- Draco_

_P.S. Happy Christmas Eve_

Hermione sighed as she folded the letter back up and put it in the pile with the others. Everything will work out? What does that mean? Stupid Greengrass family…

Hermione went over to the couch and pulled out _A Christmas Carol_. It was the book her and her family used to listen to every Christmas Eve together. She really missed them. Maybe she should have gone to the Burrow and not stayed by herself. Oh well. Too late now.

She settled in to read her book but instead soon fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning…

"Thanks, Professor. I really appreciate this favor," said Draco as he stepped out of the fire and back into Hogwarts.

"I think Miss Granger deserves a bit of fun instead of being cooped up here all holiday," said Professor McGonagall, "Now the floo will be open for the next few hours and will open again as soon as I get your owl back telling me when."

"That's great. I'll let you know. Thanks again," said Draco as he left her office and went to the Head's tower.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a different chapter. I hope you guys didn't mind it and hope I didn't make them too out of character.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are great!**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Surprise

Chapter 17 Christmas Surprise

Draco walked quietly into the common room. He was hoping Hermione wasn't up yet. He quickly scanned the room and smiled as he saw her sleeping on the couch with a book on the floor next to her. No doubt she had fallen asleep reading it. He pulled a blanket off one of the chairs and put it across her. He wasn't ready to wake her up just yet.

He went over to their kitchenette and started making breakfast as quietly as he could.

About a half hour later, Hermione, not quite awake yet smelled something sweet and delicious. That was odd... Then she felt cool lips on her forehead. What a rude dream. It seemed so real. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw Draco.

"I just want to wake up already! Isn't it bad enough that you're not really here but I have to keep dreaming you are and making it worse?" said Hermione aloud, rubbing her eyes.

She'd had one too many amazing dreams about Draco recently and this was the most real of them all. She opened her eyes again and noticed Draco laughing at her.

"You're not dreaming, Hermione," said Draco still chuckling.

"Of course I am! You're not really here! You left!" complained Hermione.

"You're really cute when you're slightly disoriented," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Hermione sounding depressed.

"Here. I'll prove you're awake," said Draco as he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss.

Hermione smiled.

"Sorry. That doesn't prove anything. You do that all the time in my dreams," said Hermione.

"How often do you dream about me?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Too much apparently," said Hermione getting up off the couch.

She stood up and without watching where she was going ran into the corner of the table instead.

"Oww!" she said as she rubbed her leg. That one is sure to bruise.

Then she froze.

"Wait a minute. You can't get hurt in dreams!" said Hermione.

Then it hit her. She opened her mouth in shock. This was not a dream. Draco was really back with her.

"Oh please tell me I'm not hallucinating now," said Hermione.

Draco walked over to her as he laughed again.

"I promise you aren't dreaming or hallucinating. I'm really here," he said taking her hands and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh thank Merlin!" she said as she let her body mold with his, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said kissing her forehead again.

"Wait what are you doing here?" asked Hermione as she stepped out of his arms.

"Well, there's this Christmas party tonight and I need a hot date," said Draco smirking.

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"What? That's all you're here for? I'm a human being not a... a blonde bimbo!" she said frowning at him.

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Is that what you really think? That that's all I came here for?" he asked still laughing.

"No... yes... no... because you're laughing," said Hermione unsure.

Draco shook his head at her.

"Hermione. I'm just teasing. I might have treated girls like that before, but I like you. I care about you. I'm here for more than just a date. Although you're right. There may be some slight selfish tendencies," he said.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just not used to this... or maybe I just need to finish waking up," said Hermione sitting down at the nearest table.

"Want some breakfast? I made you cinnamon rolls," said Draco.

Hermione just stared at him.

"What now?" he asked confused.

"You know. I think I'm back to the I'm dreaming phase. No guy has ever made me breakfast before! Where did you come from?" asked Hermione.

"I told you, you aren't dreaming. I guess you've just never dated a real man before," said Draco.

Hermione laughed.

"I won't tell Ron that one," said Hermione.

"No please do. It sounds like he needs a lesson," said Draco as he handed her a plate with a very large and very appetizing looking cinnamon roll.

Hermione smiled as she looked at the plate in front of her, "Wow. This looks amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Draco.

"Didn't you make one for yourself?" she asked.

Draco shook his head and said, "I already ate. This is just for you."

Hermione smiled at him and then ate quietly. It seriously was the best tasting cinnamon roll ever.

"So wait. I thought you had to go to your party tonight with a Greengrass girl?" asked Hermione.

"Did you read my post? I told you I had a plan worked out. You're that plan. I can't go with her because I was always going with you," said Draco.

"And everyone is ok with this?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Mother is. Father... well I just don't really care what he thinks," said Draco.

"And your other date? She can't go by herself," said Hermione.

"Astoria? I told her about this too. She said thanks. She already has a boyfriend. Her father doesn't know about it either," he said.

"Oh," said Hermione quietly, "Wait! I don't have a dress!"

"Calm down. Yes you do," said Draco.

"Not the last time I checked... so no I don't," said Hermione.

"Trust me. You do. Happy Christmas," said Draco with a sly smile.

"That smile is never a good sign. What did you get me? Should I be worried?" asked Hermione wincing.

Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you even know me at all? You're my date. That means you're going to be the best looking girl in there," said Draco, "Partially because you'll be on my arm."

"And now it's my turn to roll my eyes..." said Hermione, "So it's really not bad? But what if it doesn't fit?"

"Hermione! Seriously! You have to trust me on this. Everything will be fine," said Draco putting his hand on hers.

"Sorry! Like I said. I'm not used to this at all," she said.

"Well get used to it," said Draco, "But anyways. Do you want to spend the whole day in here? Hurry up!"

"Hey! Patience is a virtue," said Hermione, "And if you keep pushing I'll just make you wait longer."

"Nope. If you wait too long Professor McGonagall will close the floo network. And then we'd have to fly out and I know how much you love flying," said Draco.

"Merlin's beard," said Hermione in frustration as she lost this round to Draco.

While Hermione was getting ready upstairs she smiled to herself. She had gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas... I mean he didn't come wrapped with a red bow under her tree but she was glad nonetheless. Still... strange sense of humor Santa had. Who'd have thought... Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together? Maybe one day in love? Well until then anyways... best Christmas ever!

After spending the entire afternoon together Hermione was now in the Malfoy Manor about to get ready for the party. She was so nervous. Not everyone was was over the whole 'pureblood/muggle-born' thing. She wasn't sure that she felt completely safe and at the same time if everyone was fine she didn't want to make her or Draco look bad by doing something stupid. Oh and she hadn't seen her dress yet either. She wasn't quite sure she could trust Draco on that one.

"Can I please see the dress now?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Impatient," said Draco.

"Finally!" she said.

Draco pulled out a white dress bag and laid it on the bed. Hermione immediately ran to it and unzipped it pulling the dress out.

"Draco Malfoy! Green? Really?" asked Hermione in an annoyed tone.

"No... it's Slytherin green," he said with a smirk.

"Remember when I said it was a great color if you were a Slytherin? Remember, I'm not one?" said Hermione.

"Well you're dating one so now it's a great color for you," said Draco.

"This is going to turn into a Sleeping Beauty thing isn't it where I change the color and you change it back?" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Draco confused.

"Muggle fairy tale... there are these two fairies who argue over what color the dress should be and... nevermind," said Hermione.

"Right, now go put it on," said Draco, "I want to see how great you look in it."

Then Narcissa walked into the room.

"No. You don't get to see her in it until the party. I already told you that. So leave. Now," said Narcissa very seriously.

Hermione just smiled sweetly at him as he left the room. She won that round. Thank you, Narcissa!

Narcissa turned to face Hermione and Hermione suddenly wished Draco was back.

But then Narcissa smiled and said, "You are going to look so lovely in that dress. Would you mind terribly if we had someone do your hair and make up? I've never had a daughter before and I've always wondered what it would be like to get ready together."

Hermione smiled, trying not to laugh. She was definitely not expecting that.

"That would be great! My hair has a mind of it's own so better someone else do it then me," said Hermione.

"Lovely! Let me bring them in!" she said.

Narcissa and Hermione talked and got to know each other for the next hour as they were being prepped.

"Draco's never brought a girl home with him before," said Narcissa.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Never. He had dates sure, but none that he really liked. And none that I liked for that matter. I like you though. You're different than all the rest of them," said Narcissa.

"Thanks," said Hermione smiling.

Then she bit her lip becoming worried. She still had yet to cross paths with his father.

"What's the matter dear? Is it about Draco?" asked Narcissa noticing.

"No it's nothing to do with Draco. It's... well... before you mentioned me being different? I am _much_ different than any other girl I'm sure he's dated. I'm just worried no one else will approve of me," said Hermione.

"Oh my husband? You'll just have to ignore him. He is still set in his own ways about blood status. It will just take time. But I'm sure he'll notice Draco treats you much different than the rest of them," said Narcissa.

Hermione just nodded her head and didn't say anything back.

After a few more minutes they were finally done and ready to get dressed. Hermione returned to the dress. She had never honestly looked at it more than the color before. It was really pretty. It was a spaghetti strapped 'Slytherin green' as he called it dress with glitter through the material. Every time it moved it caught the light somehow. It was an empire style dress that flowed down to a little lower than mid-thigh. It was really pretty. And Narcissa said he had chosen it himself.

"Oh please fit me," she said to herself.

She held her breath and closed her eyes as she put it on. When it was on she opened one eye and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she let go of her breath. It didn't feel too tight. She opened both eyes now and really looked at herself. It fit perfectly. How in the world did he do that? Maybe it was like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and just magically fit anyone. She twirled in the mirror and smiled to herself. It looked great on her. Then she moved to the bed and put on the strappy black heels. She went back to the mirror and appraised herself once again. She just wished she had some jewelry...

There was a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

She went over and unlocked the door. Narcissa looked amazing. Her dress was also a dark green, but was floor length and fit her perfectly.

"Oh you look beautiful," said Narcissa.

"Thanks," said Hermione smiling at her.

"Draco is waiting for you outside and he has yet another surprise for you," said Narcissa practically beaming.

"Oh," said Hermione unsure of what else to say.

Hermione honestly hadn't seen a Malfoy family member ever beam in their life. She was both curious and worried again at the same time. She went to the door, took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked out.

Draco was leaning casually against the wall. Hermione sighed as the nerves left her. He looked amazing. Of course. When did he not? She leaned on the opposite wall as him waiting for him to notice her.

Draco looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She was... more than amazing.

"Wow," said Draco standing up and walking over to her, "You look gorgeous, Hermione."

"Yeah, I saw you go speechless over there," said Hermione smiling at him, "But thanks. You look pretty great yourself."

Draco smiled darkly as he moved closer to her. He put his hands on the wall behind her trapping her there. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he slowly moved in and kissed her softly. He continued to kiss her and then his tongue ran across her lips. Hermione felt herself smile with anticipation as they kept kissing. Then Draco deepened the kiss. Hermione felt tingles of excitement through her entire body. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Maybe they were beginning to fall in love.

A small cough broken them apart... again. Hermione's cheeks flamed red.

"Let's not keep our guests waiting too long, shall we?" asked Narcissa with a small smile as she walked past them.

"I don't know which was worse the first time being interrupted by McGonagall or now by your mother," said Hermione.

Draco just laughed.

"We should probably go," said Hermione as she ducked under one of his arms.

"Wait. I have something for you," said Draco as he grabbed her hand.

He pulled out a small box and opened it. He pulled out a thin silver chain with a diamond pendant. Hermione's eyes got wide.

"You bought that for me? I can't take something like that!" said Hermione still shocked.

"No I didn't buy it. It's one of those things that's been in the family for years waiting for the right person to come along to pass it along to again," said Draco, "I want you to have it. I'm not taking now for an answer."

Hermione smiled as he reached around her to put it on her. He turned her around to look at her.

"Perfect," said Draco as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she pulled it out so she could see it.

"You're welcome," said Draco smiling at her, "Now we should go."

Draco took her hand and led her downstairs to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo nice long chapter! But sadly it's coming to an end soon... I'm thinking no sequel because I can't think of where to take it lol. I might have another idea for another Christmas story since I'm going to finish this one sooner than I thought so stay tuned for that one!<strong>

**And I really enjoy reading your reviews :) Thanks!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Malfoy Christmas Party

Chapter 18 Malfoy Christmas Party

As they entered the ballroom Draco protectively put his arm around Hermione's waist. Even though some people had renounced their old ways most had not.

"Dance with me?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"I'd love to," she said.

Draco took her into the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and started twirling her around.

* * *

><p>Pansy had just arrived. She was frantically looking around for Draco. He had some serious explaining to do. He was seen dancing with that mudblood and actually appeared to be enjoying it. He had to be pretending though. He and Blaise or some other Slytherins must have either had a bet or sick joke they were playing on him. She was going to find out the truth - especially because he hadn't invited her to this party either.<p>

Draco was HERS. How could he not invite her to this party when they had gone together every year since they were 14?

She continued looking around. She saw red and was absolutely furious when she noticed he was happily dancing with the mudblood again. Something was seriously wrong and she was going to take care of it

She quickly started over to Draco and Hermione, but was interrupted by Narcissa.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said Narcissa sweetly as she pulled Pansy in another direction.

"But..." started Pansy in protest.

"No buts. I need your help," said Narcissa pulling her back with her.

Pansy huffed in frustration but followed. It wouldn't help her situation any to fight with Draco's mother.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco were still out on the dance floor.<p>

"Wow," said Draco laughing as he watched everything that happened between Pansy and his mother.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"My mother must really like you," he said.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"She just saved us from Pansy. Pansy was coming over with a look of death on her face and my mom pulled her away," said Draco.

"Oh Merlin I forgot about her," said Hermione sighing, "You were dating her weren't you?"

"Yeah. Sort of I guess. Not like you though," said Draco.

"Well that's just going to be great for me when she finally does make her way over here. She'll probably kill me!" said Hermione slightly worried.

"Don't worry. She can't touch you while I'm around. Trust me - mostly because I'm not leaving your side the entire night," said Draco.

"What if I get sick of you? Then would you leave?" asked Hermione with a sly smile.

"No. I'd still stick around just to irritate you. It's a win win situation for me," said Draco winking at her.

Hermione laughed.

"You never miss a beat do you?" she asked.

"Nope. Never," he said confidently.

"I really like that about you," said Hermione as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

Draco smiled and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>After a decently long time and many escape attempts Pansy was finally freed from Narcissa's clutches when her own father came looking for her. There was something definitely wrong with her too. Pansy knew just what to do though to take care of this situation without having to directly confront Draco.<p>

"Father," whined Pansy as she hooked herself to his arm, "The Malfoys invited a mudblood to this party."

"They did what?" asked Mr. Parkinson.

"Yes. Just there," said Pansy pointing to Hermione, "She's a mudblood."

"They must not know. The girl must have lied to get here. I'll need to inform Lucius. There is no need for _that_ here," said Mr. Parkinson darkly.

Pansy smiled evilly and went with her father to greet Lucius.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Mr. Parkinson.

"Good evening to you too. I hope you are both enjoying yourselves," said Lucius to Pansy and her father.

"We could be if not for one thing," said Pansy.

"Pansy informed me your son is dancing with a mudblood. I knew you couldn't have possibly known because you would never allow that to ever happen," said Mr. Parkinson.

Lucius turned to look for his son. He glared in their direction as soon as he found them.

"Excuse me while I take care of this little problem. I apologize for my son's inappropriate and completely unacceptable behavior," said Lucius.

Pansy watched as Lucius went to interrupt the couple. She smiled to herself. Mission accomplished. Now she just needed to wait until they kicked Hermione out.

* * *

><p>A path cleared as everyone noticed the look on Lucius's face. No one dared crossed him when he had that look.<p>

"Draco, a word outside," commanded Lucius as he reached them.

Without giving him the chance to even answer Lucius grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off the dance floor. Draco grabbed Hermione as well and took her with them.

They were dragged outside to the balcony. Hermione stayed near the door while the other two went further outside but not far enough for her to not hear.

"What is that mudblood doing in my house?" asked Lucius in a raised voice completely disregarding the fact that Hermione was standing there as well.

"Don't you dare call her that!" yelled Draco back.

"I can call her whatever I please! You're my son, this is my house, and you're embarrassing me!" said Lucius.

"Embarrassing you? There is nothing different about her! She's a probably a better witch than the majority of the people in there!" shouted Draco.

"Our guests have come to me concerned. She shouldn't be here. She doesn't deserve to be here and she doesn't deserve you!" yelled Lucius.

"I think I'll be the one to decide that. Not you. And I don't give a damn about your guests," said Draco.

He turned and walked away from his father and took Hermione, now close to tears, back inside. They passed Narcissa who immediately picked up on what had just happened. She went outside to talk to her husband.

"Lucius," said Narcissa.

"Did you see what your son has done? He can't go flaunting around with her. It's soiling our pure name," said Lucius still fuming.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"What name? He's trying to restore it. After the war I'm surprised many of these people even came here. Blood status doesn't mean anything anymore except to you and a few other followers. And if you keep acting the way that you are you will destroy our family," said Narcissa.

"No son of mine will act like that," said Lucius.

"Do you remember what I said that night? I said I would leave you if you didn't change. That still stands. I don't need you to survive. I'm a Black and I have my own fortune," said Narcissa.

Lucius just glared at Narcissa. If there was something worse than his son dating a mudblood it was his wife leaving him. That was even worse embarrassment. Wizards, especially purebloods didn't divorce. That was completely unacceptable.

"Now I don't expect everything to be perfect tonight but don't force him to choose tonight because he'll leave. It's Christmas, and I want him and Hermione here," said Narcissa.

Lucius didn't say anything. Narcissa interpreted it as a silent acceptance. Then they both went back inside the party.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Hermione's eyes were filled to the brim, but she didn't shed any tears. She had more confidence than to just break down. Draco took her into another room to make sure she was ok.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to hear any of that. Or rather he just shouldn't have said it," said Draco as he held Hermione tightly in his arms.

"It's ok. I can handle it," said Hermione.

"I noticed. You're taking it rather well," said Draco as he kissed her forehead, "Why is that? You shouldn't have to get used to that."

"I'm not really. It was just you... you defended me," said Hermione.

"Of course I defended you. What else would I have done?" he asked and looked down at her.

"You could have just accepted it. But you're stronger than that and you fought him and I appreciate that. It shows me how much you care," said Hermione.

"I'll show you how much I care," said Draco with a flirty look in his eye.

He quickly put his lips on hers and kissed her. It was only a few seconds before Draco deepened the kiss and they molded their bodies together as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck trying to be as close as they possibly could.

"Hermione," said Draco in an almost whisper.

Hermione looked up without saying anything searching his eyes.

"I just want you to know I've never cared for someone as much as I care about you," he said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Me either.

"Good," said Draco as he kissed once more, "We should probably get back. Mother will think we've left."

Hermione nodded and they went back out to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Pansy had waited in anticipation for Hermione to finally leave and go back where she came from. Instead she was disappointed as she saw her and Draco leave the room together and Lucius come back without going after them.<p>

Pansy breathed in deep to calm the sudden anger she felt again. Fine. She would take care of this herself.

She waited around for a while watching Draco and Hermione carefully waiting for the right moment. Finally she saw it as she watched Draco step away to talk to a few guests leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>"Will you be ok for a second? I need to go talk to a few people," said Draco.<p>

"Yes. I'll be fine now that I'm sure your father won't kill me," said Hermione.

"He wouldn't dare. I'll be quick," said Draco.

He quickly kissed her and walked over to what he hoped would be a few business investors ready for when he graduated from Hogwarts.

Hermione went and sat down at a table to get herself a drink. She couldn't help but watch Draco. He was just so confident and... well Merlin help her, sexy. In fact she couldn't not watch him. And it was at this point where she completely missed Pansy very obviously hanging around behind her with a potion of some kind.

"Oops," said Pansy behind Hermione as she spilled something down Hermione's back.

Hermione jumped up as soon as she felt the icy liquid down her back. At first she thought it was just a drink and could be taken care of with a few quick spells. She turned around and finally noticed Pansy.

"Now you and everyone else knows you don't belong here, mudblood. Back off of Draco. He's mine," said Pansy.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

Hermione looked down at herself. It wasn't just a drink. It was a potion and it was quickly spreading a brown sticky substance across her body. Hermione was absolutely horrified and embarrassed. She read about this. It was an evil old trick purebloods used against muggleborns. It literally made her look like she had muddy blood all over her. As soon as she realized it she ran out of the manor, but not before she heard Pansy and a few others laugh behind her.

Draco stormed over to Pansy. She was suddenly frightened.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" yelled Draco at Pansy.

"She doesn't deserve to be here and she doesn't deserve you! I do! You're mine!" yelled Pansy.

"No I'm not and if you ever do anything to her again you'll regret it," said Draco with a glare.

Pansy had seen this look before and knew he was serious. With tears in her eyes she nodded and watched as he ran out to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran outside and went to apparate but was quickly stopped. She had forgotten that Malfoy Manor was like Hogwarts - no apparition or anything unless specifically allowed. Hermione only cried harder. She just wanted to get away because she was embarrassed and had no idea to get whatever it was that was on her off.<p>

"Hermione!" she heard Draco call.

He ran over to her and reached for her, but she stepped away.

"If you touch me you'll get whatever it is on me on you," she said through tears.

"And you think I care?" he asked and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his arms again.

He let Hermione just cry for a while.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," said Hermione as she pulled away.

"What's not a good idea?" asked Draco.

"Us," said Hermione quietly.

"What? Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" he asked again, heart speeding up.

"We're too different! We live in two different worlds. Your world will never accept me and I don't want to ruin things for you," said Hermione.

"Hermione, the only way you could ruin me was if you didn't want me anymore. I'm sorry about this, but trust me you could never ruin anything. I don't care about those people in there and their opinion of me. Most of them are my father's acquaintances, not mine and the people I'm going to be associated with," said Draco, "Please don't leave me because of this. I'm sorry."

Draco hugged her again.

"I'm sorry I said that. You just matter to me and I don't want to mess up your life," said Hermione.

"You won't. I promise," said Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"Umm... what do we do about this? I can't get rid of it," said Hermione gesturing to herself.

Draco muttered a spell and Hermione looked as good as new.

"There. You're perfect again," he said and this time kissed her neck.

Hermione felt herself shiver at his lips.

"Come on," said Draco as he took her hand.

"Where are we going? Don't you have to take me back soon?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see and no. It's still Christmas for a few hours," said Draco with smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I really struggled with this chapter which is why it took me so long to get it up. I still don't know if I like it but I didn't want to deprive you and I figured some of you would have good reviews on how to rewrite it or something. I wanted to put some action in there - the life of a Dramione can't be perfect all the time! So hopefully it wasn't too bad. One more chapter left and an epilogue.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews - especially the ones with advice or changes. I haven't had time to make the changes yet for grammar and stuff, but I will. Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19: Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 19 Best Christmas Ever

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her back into Malfoy Manor.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see! Just be patient!" said Draco.

Hermione silently followed to an entire different wing of the manor she didn't even know existed. It was completely secluded from the Christmas party. He took her into a room and Hermione saw a tree and one too many Christmas ornaments and decorations lying around.

"Wow. Nice mess. I hope you don't want me to clean this up," said Hermione.

"Uh huh, yeah that's definitely it," said Draco sarcastically, "Now if you would let me explain… and don't get mad."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Nothing good ever came out of a sentence like that.

"Ok so I may have gone through some of your things… specifically a journal-like thing…" started Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! You read my diary?" asked Hermione and then smacked his arm.

"Hey watch the violence! Like I said just hear me out!" said Draco.

Hermione put her hands on her hips waiting.

"I didn't read that much but I read that for Christmas you liked decorating with your family. Your family isn't here, but I didn't want you to feel like you're missing out on something so I figured you could decorate with me. And I know you won't get to look at it after tonight but…" said Draco and he was interrupted as Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Thank you," said Hermione with tears in her eyes, "No one has done anything like this for me, not even Harry and Ron."

"Well of course. They're not as smart as me," said Draco smirking to himself.

Hermione laughed lightly instead of deciding to get mad at him for insulting her friends yet again.

"So I don't really know how to do this…" said Draco.

"Oh, I do," said Hermione breaking away with a big smile across her face.

She went through all the stuff looking for lights first.

"Wow you just got a ton of stuff," said Hermione sifting through everything.

"I didn't know what you needed. It was a surprise so I couldn't ask. I just kind of got everything," said Draco.

"Here help me," said Hermione handing him an end of the lights after finally finding them.

"Wait what? No magic?" asked Draco.

"Of course not! That wouldn't be any fun would it?" asked Hermione.

Draco chose not to answer but instead just go along with it.

Hermione took command and they spent the next hour or so decorating the tree.

"So how much of my diary did you read then?" asked Hermione.

Draco smirked again.

"You didn't…" said Hermione noticing the smirk.

"Slytherin remember? Of course I read the whole thing. I couldn't not," said Draco smiling, "You really like me... "

Hermione rolled her eyes, but then turned bright red. She had written a significant amount about Draco when she was trying to work out her feelings for him.

"Don't worry. I don't think of you differently because of it. Although a lot of that about Weasel really…" said Draco stiffening.

"Well I'm not surprised you found something you didn't like!" said Hermione, "That's what you get when you go through a person's _private_ writing!"

"Well I'm glad I read it... well not because of the obvious reasons! But because of this. Come on and admit it. So are you," said Draco.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She went over and kissed him quickly.

"We're almost done. It just needs something on top," said Hermione, "And I give you permission to use magic although I wish I hadn't because watching you figure out how to put it up there would be much more fun."

"If you want it to not get destroyed I suggest we use magic," said Draco.

They found a star for the top and Draco levitated it up there. Then they both went and sat on the nearest couch to look at and admire their work. Draco pulled Hermione close to him so her back was leaning against his chest.

"Happy Christmas," said Draco in Hermione's ear.

"Happy Christmas to you too. I think I've had one of the best Christmas's this year thanks to you," said Hermione.

"Good. I just wanted you to know how much I like you and how much I care," said Draco.

Hermione turned up to look at him and smiled. Draco smiled and leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers.

"_Best Christmas ever! Thank you Santa!_" though Hermione to herself as she continued to kiss Draco.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my absence. This chapter is sweet and short and hopefully you like it... epilogue tomorrow! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20: EPILOGUE

Chapter 20 Epilogue

A year later…

December 23

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a coffee shop in Diagon Alley like they did once a week every week since graduation to stay in touch. Ron and Harry were both Aurors at the Ministry and Hermione was a Healer in training at St. Mungos.

"How's Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"He's… well he's Draco. He's great I guess. He gets everything that he wants still and is still raking in the money a part from his father like he always wanted and restoring his family name," said Hermione.

"And you're sure you want to spend Christmas with just him this year?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded and said, "Of course. He told me he had something special planned. But we'll be there tomorrow for Christmas Eve."

Harry and Ron both pulled a face.

"Oh don't give me that look. You know I love him and he isn't going anywhere so live with it," said Hermione.

"But it's Malfoy," complained Ron.

"And we figured after a year you would get sick of him and your fights," said Harry.

Hermione frowned.

"We don't fight! We bicker. It's different, but honestly we wouldn't be Draco and Hermione if we didn't," said Hermione.

They both nodded their heads in agreement. That was just how their relationship worked and they were both madly in love now because of it.

"What's it like living with his parents?" asked Ron laughing.

"I don't know Ron, how is it still living with yours?" asked Hermione with a smile.

Ron's face dropped.

"I hardly ever see them. They spend most of their time out, but we live in a completely separate wing as them," said Hermione, "Anyways I should go. I need to finish up a few things. Narcissa needed help with something regarding her party."

They all stood up, hugged each other and Hermione used the floo network home… to the Malfoy Manor.

As soon as she stepped out Draco took her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Well hello to you too," said Hermione smiling as they broke apart.

"I'm just reminding you that you're mine and not theirs," said Draco.

"And while I appreciate it you know you have nothing to worry about, right?" asked Hermione.

Draco smirked and Hermione could only guess what was coming after it.

"Fine. You're right they never stood a chance against me. I just like kissing you," said Draco as he pushed her into the closest wall trapping her.

"You know your mother is waiting for me right?" asked Hermione.

"And I care why?" asked Draco as he got closer and closer.

Hermione couldn't help but smile in anticipation. Draco leaned down and lightly bit her lip before claiming her mouth with his.

"Draco! Stop keeping Hermione from me!" said Narcissa as she confidently strolled in completely expecting what she walked into.

They broke apart and Hermione still turned bright red every time that happened even though it happened way more than it should have.

"Mum! Honestly! Do you knock?'" asked Draco.

"This is my house you know," she said, "Now come dear, I need your opinion."

Hermione straightened her skirt and followed Narcissa out of the room.

"I'm so sor…" Hermione tried to apologize.

"Oh it's no worry dear. It just reminds of me of when Lucius and I were young and in love. And as I've said many times before… I'm glad it's you and not that awful Parkinson girl," said Narcissa.

Hermione smiled. She loved Narcissa. She really hoped that one day she might permanently become related to her.

December 24

Draco woke up early and quickly and quietly crawled out of bed hoping not to wake up Hermione. He still had one stop he had to make before they could go over to the Weasels for the day.

After he was ready he floo'ed over to a special jewelers shop.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Malfoy," said the shop owner.

"Good morning. Is it ready?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Finished it last night," he said.

He reached under the counter to unlock a cabinet. He pulled out a black velvet ring box and handed it to Draco. Draco opened it, took out the ring, and carefully examined every inch of it.

"Looks perfect. I'm impressed. I never thought we would be able to get it looking like brand new," said Draco.

"I'm glad you like it," said the shop owner.

Draco put it back in his pocket, paid the man and turned to leave.

"Good luck and tell the soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy congraulations," he said.

Draco nodded and floo'ed back.

Hermione was still in bed. He smiled. She was absolutely gorgeous and the best part was she was about to become permanently his. He walked over to her to kiss her on her forehead. Hermione stirred in her sleep after feeling the kiss and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, love," said Draco.

"Good morning," she said and smiled.

Hermione sat up and then frowned. Wait, why wasn't he in bed…

"Oh Merlin did I oversleep?" asked Hermione alarmed.

Draco laughed.

"No. Relax. I had to go somewhere early before the shop closed," said Draco.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that! They would never let me live it down if I was late to the Weasley house," said Hermione as she got out of bed.

"How long do we have to be there?" asked Draco.

"Oh not you too. I'm not answering that question as you already know the answer," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But you owe me," said Draco.

"I owe you what?" asked Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Your life if you keep making me do things like this," said Draco.

"I might be able to negotiate on those terms," said Hermione.

Draco smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Good. We'll talk about the details later then," said Draco with a smirk.

He didn't want her asking questions so he quickly left the room and went downstairs to wait for her.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him leave. She had heard rumors that he might ask her to marry him, and now she was beginning to believe them. But Merlin's Beard the wait was killing her! She sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

A few hours later they were at the Weasley's ready for a traditional Weasley Christmas. Ginny quickly pulled Hermione upstairs to talk leaving Ron, Harry, and Draco together. Draco went over to the stairs and peered up to make sure Hermione and Ginny were gone. When he was sure he went over to Ron and Harry.

"Potter. Weasley. I need to speak to you… in private please," said Draco.

"I'm sure whatever you need to say can just be said here," said Ron.

"No it can't. Trust me on this one," said Draco.

"Trust you? Wow that's interesting. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," said Harry.

Draco nodded and they walked outside.

Hermione was casually glancing out the window as she listened to Ginny spill all her life details and a little bit too much about Harry. Then she noticed the 3 of them go outside. She frowned and then went over to the window.

"Hermione are you listening to me at all?" asked Ginny.

"Yes! I just… well look for yourself," said Hermione pointing out the window.

Ginny got up and looked outside. She gave a sound of shock.

"Are they going to kill each other? Them alone is never a good sign, " said Ginny.

"I know," said Hermione.

They watched and waited for the minute they would need to sprint downstairs to break up a fight.

"Why are they talking like normal people? What's wrong with them?" asked Hermione.

"What could they be talking about?" asked Ginny confused.

Hermione thought for a second and then smiled at Ginny.

"Ok you have to swear not to tell anyone if I tell you this," said Hermione.

"Of course! Please continue!" said Ginny excitedly.

"I'm not positive but I've heard that Draco might ask me to marry him! What if he's asking Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione still smiling.

Ginny shrieked with excitement.

"Hermione! You're getting married!" said Ginny.

"Shhh! Ginny! The whole house can hear you! I said keep it quiet because what if I'm wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I doubt it! What else could they be doing? Although I'm still surprised that wouldn't break out into a fight," said Ginny, "Where's one of Fred and George's inventions when you need them?"

"What do you need Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Need? I don't need anything from you. I'm just doing this for Hermione," said Draco.

"Well spit it out already!" said Ron.

"Well shut up so I can! Anyways I'm planning on asking Hermione to marry me tomorrow. That's why we won't be here. And since her parents aren't here I thought she would appreciate it if I asked you two knuckleheads for permission," said Draco.

"Oh so you do need something?" asked Harry.

"Knuckleheads?" asked Ron.

"No I don't need anything like I said. I just thought Hermione would appreciate it. I'll marry her anyways," said Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I won't say yes until you admit you NEED our permission," said Harry, "And if you don't say it then we'll tell Hermione all about this effectively blowing the surprise and saying that we said no."

"You wouldn't," said Draco staring them down.

"Did you really just say that? Of course we would," said Ron.

Draco sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I can't have you telling that to Hermione. You two are dumb enough to…"

"And you have to say it without insulting us," added Harry.

Draco glared at them.

"Fine. I…" Draco tried. This was proving to be very difficult.

"I… need you to give me permission to marry Hermione. There I said it," said Draco.

"Considering that is the best thing we'll probably ever get out of you then yes I give you permission to marry Hermione," said Harry.

Draco nodded in acceptance and turned to Ron.

"That wasn't your best effort but we love Hermione and unfortunately she loves you so yes, you can marry her," said Draco.

Draco smirked and said, "Thank you."

The girls watched as they went inside.

"Wow. No punches or wands or anything!" said Ginny.

Hermione just smiled.

"They might be maturing slightly," said Hermione.

"You are so getting married! It couldn't be anything else that would keep them from killing each other!" said Ginny.

"I really hope you're right," said Hermione.

Then they heard their names being called as dinner was finished.

Hermione and Draco arrived back at the Manor later that night.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Hermione.

"It was incredibly painful," said Draco smirking.

"Shut up," said Hermione hitting his arm gently, "And dare I say it you, Harry and Ron were actually getting along."

"We never get along," said Draco.

"You were and don't deny it! Ginny and I saw you talking outside. There were no wands drawn and it didn't look like you even wanted to punch them or anything," said Hermione.

"You saw that?" asked Draco.

"Of course. How could we not? You three never go anywhere together," said Hermione.

"We were just having an… understanding," said Draco.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"It was nothing. Now let's go decorate that tree," said Draco drawing her away from the obvious questions he knew she would have.

Draco spent most of the time just watching Hermione. He loved how she got so excited about everything, even the simple things.

"There! Perfect!" said Hermione stepping back to admire her work.

"Yes you are," said Draco softly in Hermione's ear as he came up behind her.

She smiled as she felt goosebumps appear across her body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"I love you," said Draco as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too," said Hermione in a whisper as she turned around and looked up into his silver eyes.

Draco had that wicked glint in his eye as slowly pulled her over to the nearest couch. He laid down and quickly pulled her on top of him and kissed her. Normally this was about the time he would get in trouble for such things but when it didn't happen he happily deepened the kiss and parted her mouth with his. Draco expertly flipped them over so he was now on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn't stop. She loved the taste of his lips and the feel of his tongue touching hers as they continued to kiss. His fingers slipped under her shirt to just touch her skin lightly.

They broke apart completely breathless as they heard a sound at the door. They looked at the door expecting it to open, but when it never did Draco turned to look at Hermione. He laughed at her kiss-reddened lips.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look after we've been snogging?" asked Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as she attempted to push him off of her. Even after a year, Hermione was still a bit weary of certain activities.

"No. I'm not moving. I like you here where you can't escape," said Draco leaning down and kissing her again.

She let him kiss her for a few more seconds before breaking it up and moving again.

"Ok…" said Draco reluctantly letting her up.

"Thank you. I love you. You never push me," said Hermione.

"I must love you if I don't," said Draco smiling, "But don't think you're getting too far."

He situated them so instead she was lying next to him with her head on his chest with his arms around her. They talked until Hermione fell asleep. Draco accio'd a blanket, pulled it across them, and fell asleep holding her in his arms.

December 25

Hermione woke up with Draco still holding her tightly. She smiled. This was something she loved… waking up with him every morning. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Hermione.

"Long enough," said Draco.

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"Then I would have to let you go because you'd want to get all those lovely presents that magically appeared under the tree over night," said Draco.

Hermione sat up and looked over. There were a lot. She smiled and did exactly what he said.

"See. Told you," said Draco sighing and getting up to follow her.

"You're not at all excited to see what you got?" asked Hermione.

Draco smirked. He couldn't lie… he loved the expensive gifts he knew his parents were sure to get him.

They spent the next hour opening presents. Hermione laughed when she saw that Mrs. Weasley had officially inducted him into the family by knitting him a dark green sweater with a silver D on it.

"Bloody hell. I'm going to look just like them! Do I have to?" asked Draco.

Hermione was still in a fit of laughter at the idea. She wasn't originally going to make him wear it, but now that he mentioned it…

"Yes!.. You have to wear it… next time we see them!" said Hermione in between laughing.

Draco shoved it aside but nodded his head in agreement silently complying with her request.

"Are you done now?" asked Draco.

Hermione bit her lip to stop laughing.

"Yes. I think so," she said smiling.

"Well if you're done I think there's a small one way back there," said Draco.

Hermione reached and had to stand up to get behind the tree to finally get it. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed what it was… a black velvet box. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She turned around to face Draco. He had gotten on one knee while she wasn't looking. He smiled and took the box from her, opened it and then took one of her hands in his.

"Hermione. For a year now I think you've made me the happiest person alive. I would have never believed anyone had they told me before our 7th year that I would one day fall in love with you, but now I can't imagine anyone else in my life but you. I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and was completely speechless. All she could do was smile and nod her head yes. Draco smiled back at her as he stood up and spun her around in his arms. When he set her down he took her left hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. Hermione brought it up to look at it.

"True to Malfoy tradition, it's another family heirloom. It took forever to get it cleaned and perfect for you," he said.

It was a large princess cut diamond with a gold band with little smaller diamonds lining the entire band.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Of course! Even Hermione Granger loves diamonds!" she said and gave him a quick kiss.

"You mean the future Hermione Malfoy?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said stood up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, I love you," said Draco looking deeply into her eyes.

He pulled her close and she put her arms around his neck as they met in the middle with the best kiss Hermione had ever had so far in her life. Santa really outdid himself this year! Draco wasn't just a Christmas present anymore… he was hers forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it's finished! Hope you guys like it and don't worry I'm absolutely welcome to criticism good or bad. :) Sorry it took me longer to get this epilogue up than it should have. Work had NO INTERNET. It was awful lol. Then I had to finish Christmas shopping. But anyways here is an early Christmas present... a complete story that didn't take me months and months to write haha. Hope you guys liked it because I sure enjoy hearing from you! I'm currently working on another fic but it's got some serious issues that need to be worked out and I keep changing my mind about everything so keep a look out for it. :) Thanks guys!<strong>


End file.
